


Стоит того, чтобы ждать

by Tanya_K, WTF_YOI_2020



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_YOI_2020/pseuds/WTF_YOI_2020
Summary: Виктор предлагает Юре участвовать в телевизионном ледовом шоу, и он соглашается. Если бы Юре сказали, что там будет Отабек, он бы отказался сразу. Если бы Юра предвидел, через что ему придётся пройти, он бы отказался ещё раньше. Если бы Юра знал, чем всё закончится, он бы согласился, не раздумывая, пережить этот путь снова, несмотря ни на что.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Original Character(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где много разговоров, танца, льда и любви.

_ Лед — идеальное оружие. Потому что он тает и не оставляет улик. _

«Приключения супергероев: Морозный бой»

_ Все, что может быть использовано как оружие, будет использовано как оружие. _

Станислав Лем

Юра снял коробку с полки, повернул к себе приклеенной биркой, наклонился к мелко исписанной накладной. «Вифа», «вифа», «вифа»... А, вот она. Пометил карандашом. 

— Это отличный стартовый проект, спонсоры уже дают поддержку, — Витя терпеливо ждал, надеялся на что-то, Юре бы столько упрямства.

— Хорошо, что тебе хоть кто-то дает.

— Завидуй молча, Юрочка. Но я не о том.

Юра поднял голову, придвинул следующую коробку, снял крышку. До чёрной кожи хотелось дотронуться — что значит ботинки на заказ. На каблуке переливалось золотом название фирмы и имя фигуриста. 

— Ты сейчас наверняка начнёшь ерепениться, но всё же спрошу, — Витя вольготно сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, в его то ли кабинете, то ли выставочном зале магазина. — Тебе действительно нравится то, чем ты занимаешься?

— Да, — Юра посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Иначе зачем бы я стал это делать?

Витя хмыкнул, разгладил бумаги на коленях. Со стола Юра спихнул их сразу. Не надо, не вороши, не трогай.

— Это в корне меняет дело. Значит, тебя устраивает роль продавца обуви?

— Вить, ты сейчас шутишь, что ли? А тебя мальчика-посыльного, в таком случае? Я не обувь продаю, привожу ботинки и лезвия на заказ, когда меня просит магазин.

— Но? — подсказал Витя.

— Без «но», — отрезал Юра, с громким шелестом перелистнул накладную, разорвал тонкую бумагу по сгибу, втиснул карандаш за ухо, поискал по стеллажу, задирая голову, полез за верхней коробкой.

— И тебя не тянет на лёд, не скучаешь по адреналину побед, по катанию? По тому, чтобы обслуживали тебя, а не ты, — подмигнул Витя.

— Не тянет, не скучаю… — Юра сверил номер, снова посмотрел наверх. Напутали, что ли? — Хотелось бы уплыть в самостоятельную экспедицию, но я это и без твоего шоу осилю.

— Когда? Через пять лет, десять? Юр, показать тебе планы доходности, затрат-инвестиций? Ты не выйдешь на большие проекты, пока тебя не заметят. Тебя не заметят, пока ты не сорвёшь куш, не выполнишь чужой крупный заказ. А в крупный заказ надо и самому немало вложиться.

Витя замолчал. Юра бесцельно смотрел под крышку, не понимая, что там должно лежать.

— Я предлагаю тебе нормальные деньги за то, что ты умеешь. Кататься на льду, дожидаться оценок, махать на камеру. Гонорар за каждый выпуск, выходишь в финал — дополнительное поощрение. Гарантированный гастрольный тур и реклама. Через полгода у тебя будет стартовый капитал. Ты же не завод собрался строить?

Юра хмыкнул, потеребил край коробки. Нужно заканчивать, скоро торговый центр поставят на сигнализацию, и будет он ночевать мышкой в норке, чтобы не сработали датчики.

— Только кататься? Никаких интервью на час эфирного времени, рекламы таблеток для потенции и поющих трусов в партнёршах? — перечислил Юра, исподлобья глядя на Витю.

— Если сам не захочешь. Могу прямо в контракте прописать.

Юра покачал головой. На что он соглашается?

— Как хоть называется твой чудо-двигатель прогресса? 

— «На льду со звёздами», — просиял Витя. 

  
  


***

— И что это такое? — Юра чувствовал раздражение, перемешанное с глухой злостью. — Она коньки умеет надевать? Нет, не так — она их хотя бы на витрине магазина видела, или даже они в новость? 

— А это две недели тренировок. До проекта Лена ни разу не стояла на льду, в этом и фишка, ты забыл? Новички в паре с профессионалами.

Витя спокойно стоял рядом, опираясь на борт катка. Та, которую выбрали Юре в партнерши, ковыряла лёд прямыми, как жерди, ногами, ездила, растопырив руки, заваливалась то назад, то вперёд, и только чудом никого не сшибала. В колготках, юбке и розовых меховых наушниках.

— Я вроде просил без поющих трусов.

— Обижаешь, это же актриса, Елена Силаева, не слышал никогда? Она популярна. 

Рядом катались другие, разной степени радикулитности, между ними скользили знакомые — Мила, Гоша, тренер по скольжению одного из московских клубов, хореограф оттуда же. Или уже нет. Юра давно отошёл от фигурного катания, не интересовался, не следил и старался не знать.

— Если вы не сработаетесь, поищем другую. Но лучше привыкай, Лена прошла суровую проверку Якова и ещё не захотела сбежать. Правда, она тебя пока не видела, — пошутил Витя, подмигивая. И крикнул: — Лена, подойди сюда!

Она попробовала оттолкнуться, нога поехала, Лена осталась. Замахала руками, как ветряная мельница. Юра закрыл глаза ладонью, чтобы не видеть этого позора. Что он будет делать? За подмышки её таскать по льду паровозиком?

— Знакомься, это Юра, твой партнер, друг и помощник на ближайшие месяцы.

— Юра! Вы же Юра Плисецкий! — она засветилась от радости, потянулась к нему, коньки заскользили назад, Витя едва успел перехватить её за руки. — Я столько всего с вами смотрела, я вас так люблю!

Лена перегнулась через бортик и обняла не успевшего увернуться Юру. Его обдало запахами духов, пота тренировок, шампуня для волос. И льда.

— Вот и познакомились, — хлопнул в ладони Витя. — Завтра в шесть ОФП, про форму ты всё знаешь. Потом на каток и растяжка для желающих.

  
  


***

Юра открыл глаза, вглядываясь в утренние сумерки. Растёр ладонью грудь, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Ему стало так страшно во сне, как никогда не бывало вживую.

Снился лёд, залы, спорткомплексы, карусель зрительских рядов, на глаза давило, в голове взрывалось от напряжения. Мельтешащие лица, цветы, блеск, аплодисменты, падение, падение, боль. Юра слышал хруст кости, и ужас из сна осел неприятной, тревожной плёнкой.

Он пошевелил ногой. Всё двигалось, работало. Юра медленно выдохнул и потёр лицо, разгоняя сонную хмарь. У него давно такого не было, это Витя со своим шоу и льдом и неуклюжая девчонка всколыхнули наполовину воспоминания, наполовину страхи. Ещё хорошо, что Отабек не привиделся.

Юра сел на кровати, спустил ноги на пол, пошевелил пальцами. Тонкие шрамы, выдающаяся косточка на правой ступне, застарелые мозоли на мизинцах. На выступление он, конечно, придёт, раз уж ввязался, но ни на какие тренировки пусть даже не надеются. Юра себя и так еле собрал, как раздробленное колено, чтобы сейчас за тридцать сребреников раскачивать лодку.

  
  


Витя позвонил вечером. 

— Юр, скажи сразу, мне тебя стращать штрафами из контракта или соблазнять гонорарами?

На заднем фоне шумели машины. Юра снял очки, сощурившись, посмотрел на время в углу экрана: двенадцатый час. Витя надеялся застать его врасплох и утащить на каток заниматься?

— Ни тем, ни другим. На запись я приду, на контрольный прогон тоже. Но большего от меня не жди, разучивать вы и сами можете, а с «ёлочкой» я как-нибудь и без ОФП справлюсь.

— Да? Значит, так, Юрочка? — хмыкнул в трубку Витя. Он помолчал, Юра тоже ждал. На экране мигал курсор в середине недописанной строки. — Не знаю, зачем я тяну тебя дальше, но давай попробуем. Жду через десять дней там же, на ЦСКА.

Юра попробовал печатать дальше, но работа застопорилась, он мучительно выжимал актуальность темы, исследований, ничего не получалось, и казалось, что он занимается ерундой. Юра выключил ноутбук. Надо было сразу отказываться и не выдумывать пути отхода. Рано или поздно ему придётся выйти на арену, к зрителям. Скорее всего где-то там его увидит Отабек.

А может, и нет. Кто знает, куда он уехал.

***

— … в ссоре. Она сидит на скамейке, берет на голове, безрукавка горчичного цвета, такая, знаешь, как наши мамы носили. 

— И в гольфах, — добавила Лена. — У меня есть танцевальные туфли, очень похожи на обувь того времени.

— Ты же в коньках будешь, — сбился Витя.

— А, точно, — улыбнулась Лена и пожала плечами.

— Юра, ты подъезжаешь к ней то с одной стороны, то… — Витя через твиззлы обогнул предполагаемую скамейку, встал на колено, — с другой. Протягиваешь руку, Лена соглашается, и ты катишься с ней вместе до этой точки.

Витя встал по центру полукруга разметки. 

— Помогаешь закрутиться, — Лена неуправляемо влетела ему в объятья. — И вы вместе идёте назад и вбок по дуге. Пока понятно?

Юра думал, что он даст дуба ещё на первом часе. Лена перестала разваливаться на льду во все стороны, но это не сильно спасало. Под Летку-Еньку, которая приглашала танцевать, они пытались хотя бы одновременно переставлять ноги. Лена то хваталась за него, как за последнюю надежду, заваливалась всем телом, то наоборот уплывала куда-то вдаль, и Юра ловил её у самого борта. Дважды она страшно, больно упала, и Юра бы, наверное, давно сбежал, но Лена не стесняясь стонала, смеялась, барахталась, как перевернутый жук.

— Перерыв? — спросил Витя.

— Через два дня запись, некогда отдыхать, — мстительно отказался Юра. Шея под растрепавшимися волосами намокла: попробуй потаскай на себе добрые шестьдесят килограммов живого веса.

— Давайте ещё раз с того момента, как Юра ставит меня на лёд и я еду с поднятой ногой.

— В «ласточке», — поправил Витя.

— В моём случае раненой трясогузкой, но можете называть как угодно, — махнула рукой Лена. Перед носом Юры мелькнула розовая махровая перчатка.

— После репетиции ещё учим общий номер, — предупредил Витя. 

Юра нахмурился: это какой?

— Как «открывашка». Выхожу я, Юри, вас шесть спортсменов — и делаем короткое представление.

— Наш пострел везде поспел, даже Котлету протащил, — развеселился Юра. — Семейный подряд?

— Рад, что тебе весело. Но пока все учили, ты отлынивал, так что посмотрим, как ты посмеёшься.

  
  


Юра умылся холодной водой, вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем. Руки и спина с непривычки ныли от нагрузки, 

— Ты идёшь? — заглянул Гоша. 

Юра подхватил рюкзак, процокал на пластиковых чехлах обратно на каток. 

— Зря вчера не пришёл, — болтал Гоша по дороге. — Собрались все наши, Яков приехал. Прикинь, он будет судьёй на шоу. Вытащили Пхичита со сборов: здесь недалеко программы юниорам ставил. Завалились всей толпой к Вите и до утра орали песни, как — помнишь? — в лагере под Новогорском.

Гоша засмеялся своим словам, Юра кивал с нарастающим, плохо сдерживаемым раздражением.

Танцы разучивали в других залах, переделанных из малой арены, с зеркалами вдоль стены. Общий номер репетировали сразу на основном льду. Его тоже значительно обрезали — формат шоу не предполагал заходов на лутц и дорожки по золотому сечению, — по одной стороне установили зрительские ряды, судейский стол-постамент напротив. 

Юра бросил рюкзак на первом ряду, открыл бортик и замер. В груди что-то оборвалось, разбилось вдребезги. Он схватился за дверцу, пытаясь справиться с вмиг ослабевшими ногами. Среди шестёрки приглашённых катался Отабек. Он стоял спиной, и Юра мог бы обознаться — с кем угодно, кроме него.

Нужно заставить себя выйти. Выступить, быть профессионалом. 

Его знобило. Юра развернулся и побежал прочь. Дурацкие коньки не давали двигаться, словно цапля, неуклюжая, неаккуратная. 

Он завернул за угол, прижался спиной к стене. Позади слышались быстрые шаги.

— Догнал, — Витя выдохнул и согнулся, опираясь на колени. — Даже не хочу слышать, что на этот раз случилось. Потому что я уверен, что имя этому чему-то — Алтын.

Юра помолчал, облокотившись затылком о стену. Витя стоял перед ним в одних носках, ниже на целую голову.

— Почему ты не сказал? Если бы я знал, что Отабек приглашен, то отказался бы. 

— На самом деле, не из-за этого. Он долго пытался утрясти свой график, потом ты ушёл в подполье, и я не стал ничего говорить. То есть мне надо весь список предоставить?

— Остальных я уже видел.

— Хореографов, ассистентов режиссёра, осветителей? Давай, не стесняйся, мало ли с кем ты чего-то не поделил. 

— Отабек не осветитель и не заливщик льда, ты прекрасно об этом помнишь, — процедил Юра. 

— Не помню, — совершенно другим тоном, спокойно и отстранённо ответил Витя. — Понятия не имею, что между вами произошло. Но я вижу Юри каждый день, по нескольку часов, слышу, как он разговаривает по телефону с кем-то другим — и ничего, живу, работаю, можно сказать, дружу.

— Погоди, — нахмурился Юра. — Разве вы не вместе?

— Нет, Юрочка, мир не крутится вокруг твоей драмы, а требует новых жертв.

Юра усмехнулся, потёр бровь. Расставание Виктора и Кацуки было сродни тому, что Земля остановилась, сошла с оси, полетела в другую сторону. 

— Возвращаемся? Нас ждут «Лучшие друзья» Софи Туккер и почти «старсы». Мишель и Сара, надеюсь, тебя не смущают, а то они тоже здесь, вдруг... — Витя засмеялся, увернулся от Юриного локтя, приобнял его за шею, качнул к себе, отпустил.

Внутри ещё вибрировало, подрагивало от внезапности встречи, волнения. Юра снял чехлы, ступил на лёд. Что-то говорил Витя, строил их, менял местами, показывал. Юра повторял не задумываясь, тело помнило лучше него, как скользить, вращаться, прыгать смешные двойные. Отабек стоял рядом, в нескольких метрах. И Юра радовался, что они в том зале, где нет зеркал.


	2. Chapter 2

С самого утра их собрали в просторной комнате ожидания, раздали костюмы, выстроилась очередь к гримёру.

Юра забрал свой — рубашка в мелкую коричневую клетку, словно от деда досталась, чёрные брюки, вязаный жилет, — и ушёл к закуткам-комнатам для отдельных команд. Он понимал, что ведёт себя глупо, как обиженный подросток. Со стороны никто не догадывался, что их связывало с Отабеком. 

Юра пережил пять лет назад то время, когда каждая встреча вскрывала так и не заживший, не отболевший нарыв. Научился здороваться, сидеть на соседних стульях на пресс-конференциях, улыбаться на камеры, кататься вместе на гала. Хорошо, что ни у кого не осталось видео с банкета, когда Юра резко, зло толкнул стул, тот со скрежетом проехался по полу. Отабек отшвырнул его, плеснул соком:

— Остынь.

Юра вцепился пальцами, когтями в лацкан его пиджака, замахнулся другой рукой, они сцепились, грязно и некрасиво, сдёрнули скатерть, на пол попадали тарелки. У него руки были изрезаны в кровь. Отабек рассёк бровь, Юра так и не понял, как это произошло.

Мелкие ошалело вытаращились, потянулись за телефонами.

— Расходимся, расходимся, я сказал! — развернул их Крис. — Вить, помоги!

Сейчас за такие моменты было стыдно. Тогда его захлёстывала бешеная, неуправляемая волна злой ярости. Казалось, он убьёт Отабека, если тот ляпнет, выкинет что-нибудь.

Сейчас Отабек не избегал его, не разговаривал больше необходимого, не смотрел, не оглядывался. Один раз попросил повторить связку в общем номере, и ещё — передать воды, когда Юра стоял ближе к кулеру и пластиковым стаканам.

И всё равно. Воспоминания стёрли, смазали лицо Отабека, его голос. Юра почти забыл, как он двигается, как красив на льду, и хотелось спрятаться, не тревожить, не бередить с таким трудом собранное равновесие.

Юру отыскал один из Витиных помощников, позвал:

— Пойдёмте на грим. Вы один остались.

Лена ждала в общей комнате. Уже в смешном берете с отростком-антенной посередине, огромных пластиковых очках и расклешенном платье с белым воротником, студентка-заучка.

Сценический макияж покрыл кожу, как плотная ткань. Под ним всё зачесалось, девушка-гримёр шлёпнула его по рукам, когда он полез к лицу.

— Нельзя, — помотала головой Лена. — Будет некрасиво. Свет, камеры, экран, всё искажает.

— Да как-то катался раньше, — огрызнулся Юра, почесал подбородок, задирая голову.

— Отлично катался, — Лена перехватила его руку, удержала за кисть. — Если мы проиграем, то только из-за меня.

Юра промолчал. 

Он так и не понял, хорошо они откатали начало или не очень. Зрители аплодировали стоя, но им за это платили и инструктировали перед записью. 

На экран в гримёрке была выведена трансляция выступлений других пар, и Юра видел, насколько остальные продвинулись по сравнению с ними.

Откатала Мила с похожим на громилу бывшим хоккеистом. Тот обнимал её, Красную шапочку, вместе с шапкой, корзинкой, коньками и передником, и в огромные лапы влезла бы ещё такая же.

— Смело, — тряхнула волосами Сара. 

Мила в первый же раз решилась на высокую поддержку, плыла на плече хоккеиста, распахнув руки, болтала ногами и беззвучно умоляла спасти её. Зрители аплодировали ловкому волку.

Следом вышел Гоша с какой-то спортсменкой, танцовщицей латины. Она бодро извивалась в его руках под испанские ритмы, пока Гоша переставлял её с места на место. Выгнулась, зацепившись коньком под его коленом, и Гоша кружился с ней, удерживая на вытянутых руках

На паузах показывали Моруку, который русский выучил лишь только за то, что на нём разговаривал Виктор, и вторую ведущую, из журналисток.

Яков в неизменной шляпе, как Боярский, сдержанно хвалил, Барановская так же сдержанно критиковала — в прошлом Юра бы считал такие слова комплиментом. Остальные восхищались, кто-то нелепо указывал на ошибки, не относящиеся ни к фигурному катанию, ни ко льду в целом. Страшно представить, что будет, если их посадить на профессиональные соревнования.

Объявили номер Отабека, и Юра вышел в коридор, прислонился к холодной стене, чтобы не было соблазна посмотреть. 

— Плисецкий, Силаева, готовьтесь, — окликнул тот же Витин помощник. Юра открыл дверь в общую комнату, позвал Лену.

— Волнуешься? — хлопнула его по плечу Мила. — Не дрейфь, это офигеть как круто. Я теперь понимаю, почему парницы так тащатся от поддержек! 

Юра посмотрел в её сверкающие глаза, хмыкнул. Витя то ли с редкостной толстокожестью не замечал очевидного, то ли наоборот, просчитывал на два шага вперёд.

— Нам надо придумать свой знак, — сказала Лена по пути. — Как у Д'Артаньяна и трёх мушкетёров, только наш.

Она вытянула кулак вперёд. Юра несильно ударил. Коридор обрывался не привычным занавесом, а упирался в декорации. 

Ассистент придержал их, дал отмашку, прижимая указательным пальцем наушник. 

— Встаёте между колонн и ждёте. 

Юра и так помнил — вчера репетировали выход, махали на камеру. Юра угрюмо смотрел на оператора, как двадцать лет назад, ещё малявкой с недопрыганным КМС. Лена лучилась от света, даже огромные уродливые очки в толстой пластиковой оправе и берет не портили её. 

— Я алмаз на зуб поставила, заметно? А потом хотела отковырять, но побоялась, что останется дырка. Лучше ведь камешек, чем дырка? Теперь гример замазывает мне каким-то кремом, похожим на мел. Я как беременная, ем мел. 

И все это не прекращая улыбаться. Юра подумал, что их специально такому учат в театральных вузах, иначе как вообще возможно. 

Было похоже на соревнования и нет. Ожидание выступления, оценок, суматоха организаторов. Костюмы, камеры, зрители. Но слишком празднично, блестяще, ярко. Колонны, задрапированные золотой тканью, светильники, совсем низкий, едва заметный бортик. И Яков в центре судейского стола.

Как только начали хлопать, они вышли на лёд, Лена выкатилась, держась за его руку, села посередине деревянной скамьи, Юра остановился поодаль. На низкий, покрытый тканью бортик положили букет цветов, похожий на флёрдоранж. 

Зазвучала музыка, тело привычно отозвалась на мелодию, на лёд. Лена склонилась над книгой. 

Юра сразу понял — слишком мало. Двух дней не хватило, чтобы скататься, попадать в темп, ритм, не мешать, а помогать друг другу. Это в «открывашке» каждый из них мог с закрытыми глазами подстроиться по звуку, по стуку, скрежету коньков. Придумать и поменять на ходу. 

Лена не умела. Они мгновенно вылетели в рассинхрон, кое-как довозили номер. Лена отвлекала от ног руками, лицом, Юра на зубцах вытащил последние секунды, докружил её, как невесту, посадил обратно на скамью, отъехал за букетом. Она успела надеть страшные очки обратно, и Юра грохнулся на одно колено, протягивая ей цветы.

Виктор обнял их в стилизованном КиКе. Лена рассылала воздушные поцелуи, улыбалась, тяжело дыша. Повернулась к Юре, похлопала его по колену, взяла за руку. Судьи подняли оценки, и он почти слышал, как скрипели зубы Якова, когда тот поднимал пять ноль. Барановская сжалилась до пяти и семи, остальные разбрелись в десятых долях. 

— Юрия я знаю давно, — сурово начал Яков. — И знаю, на что он способен. Так вот, моя сегодняшняя оценка — это среднее арифметическое между тем, как выступил Юрий, и его партнершей. А Леночка изумительна, мои аплодисменты.

Зал с готовностью захлопал. Говорили остальные, но Юра не слушал. Проигрыш жёг обидой.

— Как вы считаете, судьи были к вам несправедливы? — подоспел Морука, ткнул микрофоном в лицо. В другое время Юра давно послал бы его, но сейчас приходилось терпеть, слушать.

Лена ненавязчиво встала впереди, Моруке пришлось повернуть микрофон к ней:

— Я совсем недавно встала на коньки, только благодаря этому проекту. И Юра для меня как космос, — она взмахнула руками и сложила их, переплетая пальцы. — Огромный и... недостижимый. Да, недостижимый. Знаете, можно сколько угодно наблюдать за ним, повторять, смотреть, реагировать на каждое движение — и всё равно вы никогда не знаете, что он сделает или скажет дальше. Поэтому мне есть к чему стремиться, и я буду стараться. 

— Какой роскошный комплимент от вашей партнёрши, — втиснулась журналистка. — А вы сами как считаете? 

— Будем работать, — процедил Юра и отстранился, надеясь, что от них отстанут.

— Когда олимпийский чемпион говорит, что он берётся за работу, это звучит серьёзно! — сказала журналистка на камеру. Ассистент махнул, чтобы они уходили, и Юра поскользил к декорациям.

— Завтра к девяти на катке, — сказал он, развязывая шнурки. — Нет, к девяти не смогу, у меня лекции. К двенадцати.

Лена распрямилась, один снятый конёк лежал рядом, второй оставался на ноге.

— Мы будем тренироваться?

Юра кивнул, не поднимая головы. Волосы рассыпались и занавешивали лицо с обеих сторон.

— Ты будешь. А я посмотрю.

— Ты самая сладкая шоколадка в мире! — взвизгнула Лена и порывисто обняла его, прижимая к груди. 

***

Юра погрыз заусеницу. Ноги кошмарные, это быстро не исправишь, только с навыком. Руки… Пока она ими машет, как ветряная мельница, тоже не поймёшь. Но гнётся хорошо, может, и будет толк. Вопрос — когда.

Первый эфир запускали не сразу. Пока не подключилось зрительское голосование, им давали фору, растягивали время между номерами до двух недель вместо одной.

Юра подъехал ближе, обогнул Лену по кругу и поманил за собой.

— Едь на меня. 

Она подсогнула ноги, поскользила «ёлочкой». Юра медленно развернулся, и Лена невольно вышла на дугу. Скрестные ей не давались, отталкиваясь одной ногой, она шаталась на рёбрах другой, опорной. 

Юра снова повернул на круг, сужая расстояние до Лены. Она невольно подстраивалась под него, пока Юра не сказал:

— А теперь присядь на левую, глубже. Правой только толкайся, ребром, как Яков учил.

И Лена тут же закрутилась спиралью, растопырила локти, боясь упасть.

— Давай вместе. Вытяни руки, поверни корпус. Вот так, — Юра поправил её плечи, подбородок, позволил сжать свои пальцы и потянул её по неровной линии вокруг себя.

К ним заглянул Витя, удивлённо поднял брови, хмыкнул, закрыл дверь и распахнул снова:

— Вечером ОФП, не разбегайтесь. И следующий номер ставит Юри, готовьтесь.

— А к чему мы должны быть готовы? — спросила Лена. Они пытались скользить «паровозиком», Лена впереди, Юра позади неё, чтобы потом подхватить за бока и вскинуть вверх, в невысокую поддержку, которая так и не получилась во время первого проката.

— К японскому минимализму и тайным смыслам, видимо. Попробуем снова?

Лена вытянула руки на обе стороны, как девушка Леонардо Ди Каприо в «Титанике», Юра подстраивался под её ноги — так оказалось проще, чем наоборот или синхронно. 

— Я лечу, я лечуууу! — закричала Лена.

— Ты катишься, дура, — ответил Юра и засмеялся. Лена согнула ноги, отрываясь ото льда, и Юра вдруг поймал себя на том, что страхует её, чтобы не упала, не вылетела, не ударилась. Чтобы у них получился танец.


	3. Chapter 3

— Опаздываем уже! — Лена спешно запихнула в рюкзак обутые в мягкие «сушки» коньки, жилетку, сунула палец между пяткой и задником кроссовок и, скривившись, втиснулась в них. Подхватила вещи.

Юра сидел на скамье, вытянув ноги. Он устал, но не так, как на тренировках, когда выступал, соревновался. Плохой, неправильной усталостью. Вымотался эмоционально, а тело так и осталось напряжённым.

— Ты не идёшь, да? — обернулась Лена. Юра помотал головой. — Я так и подумала. Слишком много хорошего за один день. А хорошее надо расходовать аккуратно, чтобы на дольше хватило.

Юра тихо засмеялся. И где её Витя отыскал?

— До завтра? — он поднял ладонь, Лена с размаху ударила по ней и хлопнула дверью, мелькнув спутанным хвостом.

В зал снова заглянул Витя. Юра обернулся к нему, подождал, что тот скажет.

— Сидишь? Закроешь, как насидишься, — Витя подбросил ключи снизу вверх. Юра поймал их в сложенные ладони.

— А сам что?

— А у меня ещё дела. 

Юра передразнил его — занятой какой, куда деваться. Подцепил ключи за кольцо, встал, потряс одной ногой, другой, расслабляя мышцы. Выключил, включил лампы. На скамейке валялась забытая кем-то перчатка, пахло потом, кожей, деревом. Лёд глянцево блестел, отражаясь в зеркале. В груди защемило, словно кто-то дёрнул его за нитку.

Юра поднял лямки спортивной сумки, сжал их пальцами, отпустил, снова схватился, как за соломину. Лёд манил к себе, дразнил закатанной ровностью, обещал. 

Ключи только у него, никто не увидит и не услышит. Он просто попробует, немного. Ему не понравится, и он уйдёт.

Юра нажал на кнопки выключателя, оставил только боковой свет, провернул ключ в замке, запираясь. Расстегнул молнию на кофте и достал коньки. Пальцы привычно подтянули шнуровку, он завязал узел, бант, раскрутил сверху штаны. 

Не стал надевать чехлы, прошёл узкую, покрытую ковролином дорожку перед катком и ступил на лёд. Лезвия зашуршали, застучали на поворотах. Он проехал круг, разминая плечи, разогрел мышцы «фонариками», широко разводя и резко собирая ноги вместе. 

Покрутил головой. Наклонился и поскользил вперёд, набирая скорость сильными, резкими толчками. Арена была совсем маленькой по сравнению с обычной. Тренировочный зал. Но пока хватало и этого. Лицо и руки холодило. Он чувствовал, что на поворотах, по короткому краю остаются снежные полосы. Сердце колотилось от восторга, словно сейчас вырвется из распахнутой груди.

Юра развернулся, почти на полной скорости, вспомнил, не ошибся. Побежал спиной, обратно лицом. Тело знало, не забыло всё то, что было приучено делать годами, на автомате, не задумываясь. Он закрыл глаза и проехался на ощупь, почти не отталкиваясь. Внутренним чутьём определил, где стена, мягко притормозил. Снова поскользил назад, на дугах, закрутил себя в спираль, опустился в волчок и вырос, не прекращая вращения. Перед глазами мельтешило, голова кружилась с непривычки, но Юра поймал себя на том, что улыбается. У него получалось. Как же он скучал по катку! Как он мог жить без него? Без скорости, без ощущения, что лёд подхватывает каждое движение, словно доделывает за тебя, оставляя едва ли не парить над ареной.

Юра попробовал «змейку», рёбра, крюк-выкрюк, удивился мышечной памяти, тому, как тело определяло направление раньше, чем он успевал подумать. Закрутился твиззлами, слишком ушёл грудью вперёд, запнулся о зубец, неловко поставил другую ногу и полетел на лёд плашмя. 

Бедро прострелило острой болью. Юра сел, опираясь на ладонь. Потёр задетое место. От синяков, ушибов он тоже отвык. Падение сдёрнуло розовые очки, но ту искрящуюся радость, почти счастье, не перебило.

Витя, старый чёрт. Юра встал на четвереньки, поднялся в полный рост. Припадая на ногу, покатился к краю, поймав напоследок лёгкость движения на льду.

На выходе из ЦСКА он столкнулся с Отабеком, сухо пожал руку, здороваясь. В груди привычно сжалось, как от испуга. Отабек дёрнул губами, словно хотел что-то сказать, но Юра поспешно вытащил телефон, уткнулся в экран, бездумно нажимая на приложения, и он промолчал.

***

— Вам нужно что-то кардинально иное. Первый выпуск получился неудачным, — Юри постукивал карандашом по блокноту с перевёрнутой страницей. — Поразить зрителей, увлечь их, понимаете? После второго эфира начнутся голосования, и у вас есть все шансы вылететь. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — хмуро спросил Юра, глядя на него исподлобья. 

Если Вите-хореографу он доверял, то Кацудону — не очень. Вряд ли это передаётся половым путём, чтобы Юри успел заразиться.

— Темой выпуска будет любовь. А мы дадим страсти. Вы будете прогонять и притягивать друг друга, как в поговорке про вместе плохо, но врозь ещё хуже. Вставайте по центру, я набросал рисунок.

Юра вздрогнул от прикосновения. Лена положила ему руку на плечо, несильно сжала. То, что предлагал Юри, было слишком личным, слишком его, чтобы безболезненно показывать на публику. Как с комбинезоном — неважно, насколько плотно он прилегает к телу, главное, что скрывает обнажённую кожу.

— Отсюда. Смотрите в разные стороны. Юра, останавливаешься вот здесь, пытаешься обнять Лену, она не даётся, — Юри медленно развернул её, как куклу, к себе. — Лена катится назад, отбрасывает твои руки. И ты возвращаешься на исходную точку. Лена догоняет тебя… Подъедь ко мне, да, вот так. Вы миритесь, парный промежуток, и под припев Лена снова убегает от тебя, ты её догоняешь, не даёшь уйти — это будет поддержка — и опять бросаешь. Лена поворачивается к тебе, делает несколько шагов крест-накрест и останавливается, передумав.

— Не решившись, — вставила Лена.

— Что? — Юри поправил очки костяшкой указательного пальца, перелистнул страницу обратно. — Как вам будет угодно. 

— Это важно, передумать или не решиться, огромная разница. 

Юри посмотрел на неё в упор, видимо, тоже гадая, где Витя её выкопал. Махнул на исходные точки:

— Разбираем. Музыку сейчас включу.

«Ну кто тебе сказал, что я вернусь назад?». Юра обходил Лену петлёй, удерживал за плечи, она честно вырывалась всем телом, но истории не выходило, танец распадался на отдельные движения. 

— Давай, обними её! — командовал Юри. — Да не так! Ты что, забыл, как обнимать девушек за талию? Нежно, ты хочешь её вернуть, уговаривай! Не тащи, как питекантроп, дубиной по голове и в пещеру. Ну!

Юра раздражённо сопел, пробовал снова и снова, мечтая прирезать этими лезвиями Кацуки в тёмном переулке. 

— Нет, снова не так! Ты хватаешь её и везешь волоком. Как сапсан, предъявите вещи для досмотра.

— А что я должен? На месте стоять? 

— Представь, ты на короткий миг её догнал, схватил. Лена встаёт на твои коньки, позволяет управлять собой. И сразу же ускользает, отклоняется назад. А ты пытаешься удержать её на вытянутой руке.

— За пальцы, — Лена покрутила ладонью. — Нет, за кисть. А потом я вырываю её.

Юра не понимал, чего Кацуки хочет. Технику он делает, эмоциями Лена за двоих фонтанирует, что ещё-то?

— Я знаю, что нужно делать, — вдруг развернулась к нему Лена, оживившись. — Ненавидь меня!

— За что? — обалдело переспросил Юра.

— Ненавидь меня, слышишь! — она обхватила его лицо ладонями, глаза горели; резко хлестнула по щеке. След вспыхнул неожиданной болью. — Ненавидь так, чтобы хотелось убить.

Она вскочила, наклоняясь вперёд, словно борец перед захватом. Лена угадала, попала в точку, как в напряжённый узел из зажатых мышц и нервов. Бросила его в агонию последних месяцев, качели, когда каждый из них то уходил, то возвращал другого, и было ясно, что так дальше нельзя, но и отказаться было невозможно.

Юра стиснул кулаки, раздувая ноздри. Остро резануло в груди, полыхнула огнём злость, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Бей или беги.

— Отомсти мне! Убей любовью к тебе! Соблазни, так чтобы я думать ни о ком не могла. Запри, спрячь, давай!

Она оттолкнула его, отскочила. Юра боялся, что может сейчас навредить ей. Бесстрашная дура. 

Юри, пытавшийся их прервать вначале, молча включил запись про «ещё люблю, но тебя не касается это».

***

— Сегодня снимаем вашу первую встречу и начало тренировок. И не как на самом деле, а с радостью и комплиментами, — Витя сидел в очках над разложенными на столе бумагами. По листам струилась вязь его пометок. 

— Смешно получается. Второе выступление скоро, а мы только знакомимся. Гоша так делал свадебную фотосессию чуть ли не через месяц, когда все проспались и нормально выглядели.

На первой, в день росписи и ресторана, их не было на половине кадров, они пропустили каравай и бросание бокалов, потому что не могли выйти из машины, целовались, гладили друг друга под рубашкой, через брюки, галстук съехал на бок. Гошина свекровь краснела при виде них, свёкр багровел. Юра и сам смущался, но с собой справиться не получалось. Сжимал ногу Отабека под столом, чудом не расстегнул ширинку. Кражу невесты они проспали, друзья жениха. Не проспали, конечно, трахались в тесной подсобке, сверху упала банка зелёного горошка — на голове долго красовался плотный шишак. А на второй, образцово-показательной фотосессии ругались так, что Гоша разводил их по разные стороны, иначе снимал бы там не прилетевший по этому случаю Пхичит, а сотрудник следствия.

— Вот и вы — чтобы нормально выглядели. Что ты говорил первое время? Я не лесоруб и не плотник, зачем подсунули это бревно? 

— А теперь не скажу? — хмыкнул Юра.

— Когда уже носил человека на руках, говоришь другие вещи, — отмахнулся Витя, наклоняясь к бумагам. — Чаще всего больные и обидные, но другие.

Юра посмотрел на его макушку. Платиновые волосы распадались на обе стороны по пробору, надо лбом нависала чёлка.

— Почему вы расстались с Кацудоном? — спросил он раньше, чем подумал. Какое его дело? Почему они с Отабеком не вместе? Как смогли похерить такую любовь, что было легче сразу сдохнуть, чем жить друг без друга?

Витя постучал карандашом по столу, поднял взгляд на Юру, откинулся на спинку. Кресло под ним скрипнуло.

— Потому что мы были слишком много времени заняты моими делами. И Юри устал от этого, но не мог найти, чем хочет заняться сам, пока я находился рядом. 

Юра выгнул брови — что за бред? А сейчас не Кацудон ставит им номер на Витином шоу?

— Но на самом деле я тоже хотел бы это знать, — невесело усмехнулся Витя. — Никто не уходит по одной случайной причине, это всегда снежный ком, и что там было вначале, уже не разберёшь. 

Ролики к первому и второму эфиру снимали за один день, только одежду поменяли, чтобы не казалось заметным. Лена приехала к нему в универ, читала таблички с названиями кафедр, увидела нужную — «Теория и методика физического воспитания», — постучалась. Юра стоял, как дурак, со своими распечатками графиков, научрук улыбался — какой разнообразный материал для вашей работы.

— А можно и на лекции попасть? — невинно спросила Лена.

— Конечно. Правда, пока Юрий ведёт лишь спецкурс на педагогическом факультете, но мы вас ждём.

Очень. И всех ангелов Юрия, притихших за эти годы.

В коридорах они нарочно столкнулись с Милой и её хоккеистом — оба когда-то заканчивали Университет физкультуры и спорта, — в столовой подсели к другим спортсменам, Лена якобы в первый раз примерила коньки.

На камеру Юра говорил, как ему повезло кататься с Леной и как сильно она старается — набор дежурных фраз, подсунутый Витей.

Журналистка-ведущая, догадавшись, что с ним ловить нечего, напирала на Лену:

— Вы слышали, что Юрия Плисецкого сравнивали с Виктором Никифоровым? Вам выпала возможность познакомиться с обоими, вы согласны с этим?

— Сравнивали, что... — Лена скрутила руки перед собой, сцепила указательные пальцы, вывернула кисти. — Нет, всё-таки у Виктора скорее платина, да, пепельная платина. А у Юры золотисто-жемчужный. 

Лена благодушно смотрела на журналистку, та хлопала ресницами в ответ.

— Я про творчество вообще-то. 

— А-а, — Лена засмеялась, потёрла пальцами грудь под ключицами, задумавшись. — Нет, конечно же, совершенно разные. Виктор, он такой творческий, внезапный, всегда переполненный идеями. Если вы его спросите, как лучше сделать поддержку, он за неделю придумает вам сто разных способов, и тут же их отвергнет. Юра другой. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Он словно все время знает, что делать, и все время сомневается. Как будто вот-вот — и найдётся способ лучше. И он не успокоится, пока не доведет нас до белого каления. Ой, до совершенства, я хотела сказать. 

Юре было стыдно и приятно одновременно.

***

От бесконечного повторения программы на злом нерве Юру потряхивало. Он не представлял, как Лена работает так всё время, находя в себе едва зарубцевавшиеся раны, скрытые слоем времени обиды, потери — и каждый раз безжалостно срывая с них тонкую корку, раздирая до крови.

Он мерил шагами общую комнату, грыз заусеницу, пока Сара не одёрнула его:

— Стоп бежать. Лево, право. Мой голова. Стоп! 

Юра с недовольным выдохом опустился на стул, вытянул ноги, наклонился вперёд, завалился назад, сцепил руки за спинкой. 

Началась трансляция, открывали эфир Витя и Юри. Битва хореографов и фигуристов: Витя во всём чёрном и Юри в белом костюме, в шляпах, с зонтами-тростями. Они вежливо расшаркивались-раскатывались друг перед другом, зеркаля движения. Кружились, сцепившись рукоятками этих зонтов. Под конец убыстряющегося «Данс макабра», когда казалось, что Витя побеждает, Юри убил его, воткнув трость куда-то под мышку.

После них вышел Отабек с певичкой из современных див. Если бы не Лена с её «ненавидь меня», он бы не смог смотреть. Но сейчас напряжённо следил за их номером, подмечал удачные места и видел недостатки. Юра столько раз повторял историю их последних месяцев, что она размылась, истончилась. «Кто тебе сказал, что я вернусь назад?» — звучало на повторе, распадаясь на слова и теряя свой смысл. Остались беспочвенная ярость, неприкаянная беспомощность, но уже не режущие по живому, почти не направленные на Отабека. Как дым от костра, шум проехавшей машины.

Они катали простую и понятную историю под Бон Джови. Отабек крепко обхватывал певичку на поддержках, аккуратно ставил на лёд. Витин чёрный зонт пригодился, чтобы спрятать их от несуществующего дождя. Зрители аплодировали, Яков хвалил.

Дверь распахнулась, дёрнулась обратно и в общую комнату пятясь зашла Мила с двумя пластиковыми стаканчиками в руках. Над ними поднимался пар.

Лена подскочила помочь, её опередил хоккеист. Забрал стаканчики, расчистил локтём место на столе. Лена внимательно наблюдала за ними, Юра оглянулся на неё, на Милу — на что там смотреть? Снова повернулся к экрану. 

Перед выходом Лена вытянула руку со сжатым кулаком, Юра несильно ударил по нему. 

— Когда ты первый раз на меня накинулся, круто было. Вспомни, о чём ты подумал, и сделай так же, — посоветовала она.

Их объявили, зрители захлопали, Лена менялась, как по щелчку. Не отрывая взгляда, качнула бёдрами, круто завернулась в сторону, стрельнула глазами из-под ресниц, словно снова ударила. Я не твоя, я чужая, не трогай. Юра протянул к ней руку, сжал плечо, сильно и больно. Его уносило на волне танца, выступления, внимания зрителей. И Лена каталась так же, на адреналине.

— Вы оба — чокнутые русские. И Витя не лучше, — сказал Юри, обнимая их у КиКа.

— Вот это искры! — восхитилась журналистка после объявления оценок.

— Вовремя включился. Первый эфир через несколько дней. Может, и не вылетите сразу, — походя заметил Витя в гримёрке.

— Какие-то они странные, — нахмурилась Лена, и Юра, не выдержав, заржал.


	4. Chapter 4

Юра чувствовал, что не вытягивает физически. У парников другие задачи, техника. Особенно если партнёрша больше висит на фигуристе, чем катается сама. Лена быстро училась, но от этого поддержки становились сложнее и выше, а не наоборот. 

От ОФП было не уйти. Юра, покружив по выставочному залу магазина, то ли сдался, то ли решился, выключил свет, запер дверь и перекинул через плечо сумку с тренировочными штанами, футболкой и кроссовками. 

Окна махины ЦСКА светились. Толпа народа обслуживала проект от закатки льда до монтажа эфиров, в спорткомплексе круглосуточно кто-то репетировал, готовился, приходил за компанию, уточнял, работал.

Юра понимал, что дело не в его первых словах о низком уровне катания Лены, и даже не в уверенности в своей форме. Он намеренно ограждал себя от встреч с Отабеком. Наивно надеялся так и не увидеться, спрятаться, переждать. Будто шоу не столкнёт их лицом к лицу на первом же эфире.

ОФП вела та же тренер, что и у сборной. Её звали ТатьВась, спорили на точный возраст, и выигравший получал право на желание. Сколько Юра помнил, единственным победителем стал знакомый Гошана, которому он сам и сболтнул ответ. Они все на ужин жрали сельдерей вместе со стеблями и листьями, исполняя причуду победителя, а Гоша — ещё неделю, чтобы рот был занят и не тянуло болтать лишнего.

ТатьВась постарела на пять лет, но так же бодро вбежала в зал, подключила телефон к колонкам.

— Плисецкий, ты как праздник или насовсем? — спросила она, пока искала музыку.

— Как пойдёт, Татьяна Васильевна, — засмеялся Юра. Было ощущение, что он снова на подготовке к Чемпионату Европы, две недели их будут гонять и в хвост и в гриву, и даже Мила и Гоша тоже здесь, и Витя маячит у окна, как семь лет назад.

— Как пойдёт… Как сам дойдёшь. Так, поехали. Глубоко вздохнули, потянулись вверх.

ТатьВась была из тех внезапных тренеров, которые начинали разминку под Мэрлина Мэнсона и «он уехал прочь на ночной электричке», а заканчивала занятие под Арию, ЭйСиДиСи и «зеленоглазое такси, притормози, притормози».

— Переворачиваемся на пресс. Готовы? Двадцать семь, двадцать шесть...

Лена застонала и похлопала ладонью по полу.

— Я сдаюсь, технический нокдаун.

— Не засчитывается. Восемнадцать, семнадцать...

Юра фыркнул, давя смешок. ТатьВась была закалённым мастером спорта по лёгкой атлетике и игнорированию жалоб подопечных.

Тело сначала легко, приятно, а потом всё тяжелее поддавалось нагрузкам. Он и забыл, как, оказывается, соскучился по этому — физподготовка, растяжка, танец, лёд. 

Особенно лёд. Сапожник без сапог, который достаёт другим коньки, как черевички, и запер свои в шкафу.

— Отжимания. Девочки, которые не Мила и не Сара, могут с колен. Раз, два… Фигуристы, вы чего меня позорите? Отжались, хлопок! Потом на кулаках сделаем. Пять, шесть...

Певичка Отабека застонала, сложилась на пол, пожаловалась, что завтра она не то что не встанет, а глаза откроет с трудом.

— После прошлого раза лежать было больно.

— Плохо. Хорошо, но плохо. Лёгкая нагрузка, горячий душ, массаж. Зачем лежать? — с энтузиазмом откликнулась ТатьВась. Досчитала до одного, махнула рукой: — Падайте. Минута на отдых и потянемся.

Она вышла за дверь, Юра с наслаждением растянулся на полу, Лена промычала рядом.

— Мы сейчас сдыхаем, а помните, был Сан Саныч, как он вёл, — начала Мила. Юра поднял голову, перекатился на бок.

— Даже я его застал. Зверь, а не тренер, — Витя сидел, вытянув ноги и опираясь на ладони позади себя. — За два часа без утяжеления, без тренажёров умотать так, что было легче сразу помереть, чем тащиться домой. Не знаю, правда или нет, но говорят, кто-то цеплялся за ручку двери в номере и орал, что не пойдёт, убейте его здесь и не мучайте. По пальцам разжимали одну руку, он хватался другой, так и волокли.

— Это я был, — покраснел Гоша.

Мишель хохотал так, что завалился на пол.

— Он на сборах тренировал, под Новогорском, — откликнулся Отабек. — Что мы делали? Мне казалось, что всё время прыгали, прыгали и снова прыгали. Из приседа, обратно, отжимались чуть ли не вниз головой.

— Головой вниз и делали, — вспомнил Юра. — Один придерживал ноги «свечкой», другой пыхтел.

— Точно. Ты ещё пытался меня поднять, чтобы легче было. Мол, отжимаешься, а на самом деле висишь в воздухе, — повернулся к нему Отабек.

— И мы завалились оба. Ты тяжёлый был, — засмеялся Юра и впервые со времени их расставания встретил взгляд Отабека без злости или жгучей собственнической ревности.

— А на меня Сан Саныч смотрел и вздыхал: ну ничего, ничего, девочка. Не медали, так рожать проще будет, — добавила Мила.

Хоккеист смотрел на неё с тёплой улыбкой, певичка возмутилась ужасом сексизма, Лена хлопала в ладоши — вот это фактура, чудо, а не мужик.

***

— Каждый эфир мы будем выпускать номер с профессионалами. По двое, трое, как решим.

Витя стоял в общей комнате, оперевшись задницей о стол. На стульях, диване, креслах, прямо на полу сидели остальные.

— Один точно из выбывших, чтобы не было мучительно больно, а других подберём по нагрузке. Поскольку пока все с нами, будут Мишель и Сара. Вы давно не катались вместе, развлечётесь. И зрители лучше запомнят. 

Он полистал свои бумаги, скрутил их обратно в рулон, похлопал по ноге.

— И к третьему эфиру продюсеры настоятельно рекомендовали разделить пары между хореографами. Всеми двумя, мной и Юри. Можете выбрать сами, вытащить имя из шляпы Якова, или мы распределим вас в авторитарном порядке.

Юра посмотрел на Лену, на Отабека. Вот он шанс — дождаться, к кому тот уйдёт, и выбрать другого. Катки ведь тоже поделят?

Лена сидела на полу, подтянув колени к груди. Кудри, небрежно завязанные в хвост с низко съехавшей резинкой, в беспорядке лежали на голове, по плечам, спине. Юра промолчал.

— Да какая разница, — решил за всех хоккеист. Милина рука лежала между его ладоней, и все делали вид, что не замечают этого. Юра отвернулся, закусил губу. 

— Я так и думал, поэтому одолжил у Якова шляпу. Шутка. Что, у меня своей нет?

***

— Тема третьего выпуска — музыка кино. 

Они попали к Кацудону, и после успеха прошлого номера Юра понял две вещи: Кацуки, может, и не умеет ставить спортивные программы, но им нужны понятные, цепляющие сюжеты, которые тот по-своему, но показывал. И что рулить будет Лена. Его не смущало ни то, ни другое.

— Предлагаю «Человек с бульвара Капуцинов». Вестерн, костюмы подберем: кожаные штаны, по бокам бахрома, рубашки, кольты. Сюжет такой: Юра был лучшим стрелком на Диком Западе, пока не появилась Лена. Оденем тебя, как мужчину.

— А кольт настоящий? Он тяжёлый, улетит в зрителей.

— Главное, чтобы не в Барановскую, — отмахнулся Юра.

Лилия явилась к ним на тренировку королевой, сошедшей с трона. Оглядела тренажёры, гантели, «блины» от штанг.

— Ноги я вам ставить не буду, кому они нужны. А на руки смотреть страшно. Особенно на тех, кто у меня учился.

Юра скривил покаянное лицо. Отабек стоял деревянным идолом, и ему стало смешно:

— И тебя эта кара настигнет. Сбежал в пятнадцать лет, будешь отдуваться в тридцатник.

Юра хлопнул его по спине, Отабек вздрогнул, напрягся ещё сильнее. Юра смутился — что он творит, то приближаться боялся, то разговаривает, улыбается, дотрагивается. Зарылся в рюкзак, скулы горели. Он слышал, что другие разговаривали о чём-то, строгий, уверенный голос Лилии, но у него получалось только прокручивать снова и снова свои слова, прикосновение. 

— А что можно использовать? Любую музыку, которая была в фильмах? — уточнила Лена.

— В целом — да. И чтобы подходила по темпу и ритмике, — осторожно согласился Юри, чувствуя подвох.

— Тогда Джо Кокер, — удовлетворённо сказала она.

— Почему?

— Потому что нам нужно соблазнение, — легко ответила Лена, как само собой разумеющееся. — И я сейчас играю в спектакле «Страсти по Дон Жуану», вдруг перейму что-то полезное.

Юри вздохнул и убрал свой блокнот за спину.

— Окей. Ещё предложения?

— Пам-пам-пам, вперед, плечо, плечо, корпус на месте, соблазняем, соблазняем, — Лена танцевала перед зеркалом в зале хореографии. Юра стоял в шаге позади и наискось. Повторял за ней.

— Не работают эти «плечо, плечо, корпус», — Юра покрутился на месте, изображая Лену. Отошёл к подоконнику, открутил крышку от бутылки, отпил. Футболка прилипла к спине. 

— Потому что ты меня не хочешь, — Лена вытерла пот со лба сложенным вдвое полотенцем, провела по вискам.

Юра чуть воду не выплюнул — чего? Посмотрел на неё с недоверием. Серьёзно, что ли? 

— И мне кажется, ты вообще не очень умеешь в это, в открытое соблазнение. Слишком много обнажённости, и я сейчас не про тело.

Юра дёрнул плечом, поболтал воду в бутылке, отпил ещё, задержал во рту, не глотая, перекатил из одной стороны в другую, надувая щёки. 

Интересно, а перед Отабеком он стал бы танцевать? Не сейчас, конечно, а там, тогда. Что они творили на льду, Лена точно не говорила бы про то, что он не умеет, боится или прячется за толстовками и волосами. Хотя боялся, конечно. Но адреналина, как от пузырьков шампанского в животе, бешеного адреналина, хлеще, чем на стартах, чем перед Миром, было ещё больше.

Заход на четверной — смотри на меня, смотри. Гидроблейдинг — водная спираль, и пальцы по льду, бауэр с грудью нараспашку. Вот где соблазнение, а не это «плечо, плечо».

— А ты умеешь, что ли? — спросил он просто так, из смеси желания задеть и интереса.

— Я умею… — Лена пощёлкала пальцами, — быть. Даже если я обычная другая. В каждом из нас столько всего намешано, можно выудить что угодно.

— Это сложно? Ну, так погружаться в роль, по Станиславскому.

Она пожала плечами, задумавшись.

— Трудно, когда проект закончился, а ты ещё живёшь мыслями героини, её чувствами. Иногда я боюсь не вернуться, помнишь, как в фильме «Начало».

Лена улыбалась, но Юре стало не по себе. Звучало хуже, чем перегрузки от прыжков и вращений, чем травмы и нервное истощение после медали. 

— Ты заметно похудела, — зачем-то сказал он.

— Ещё бы, — фыркнула Лена. — Мы полдня здесь, потом спектакль, ночью съёмки, утром репетиции — и снова на каток.

— Когда же ты спишь? 

— Пока еду в машине, когда ещё-то? — удивилась Лена. — У меня водитель. Меня возят, я сплю. И ем. Очень удобно. Главное, отвыкнуть, когда сама вернусь за руль.

— Ты так хочешь выиграть?

— Я так хочу не проиграть, — засмеялась Лена. — Вначале Яков Давыдович меня учил кататься…

— Фельцман, что ли? 

— Да, да. Он сказал, если я с тобой не дойду до финала, он лично перестанет считать меня хорошей актрисой. Так что отступать некуда.

— Я чувствую заговор во всём происходящем, — хмыкнул Юра. — Яков натаскивает тебя и разносит моё катание в пух и прах. Юри соглашается на твои пощёчины и соблазнения. 

— А Виктор — серый кардинал, который прячется за продюсерами.

— Глава мафии.

— Точно! — Юра навёл палец-пистолет на Лену, прищурился и выстрелил с тихим «пых-х». Лена свесила язык набок, закатила глаза и завалилась под станок.

***

Юра зря рассчитывал, что это убережёт его от встреч с Отабеком. Наоборот, один тренер не смог бы репетировать номер сразу с двумя парами, а разные на общем льду — легко. 

Они то и дело оказывались на катке вместе. Витя ставил им разудало-деревенское под «Смуглянку-молдованку». Отабек танцевал вокруг певички, та отнекивалась, а потом каталась вместе с ним в многослойных цветастых юбках.

Юра сперва зажимался — по идее номера именно он соблазнял сидящую на кровати Лену.

— У меня будут высокие кожаные сапоги. Голенища, от коньков и до бёдер. И латексный комбинезон. 

— И плётка, — со скепсисом добавил Юри.

— А это идея, — воодушевилась Лена.

Юру одевали перед выходом, как капусту. Стоя в декорациях дверного проёма, он разбрасывал одежду, потом Лена накидывалась на него, а Юра с позором сбегал по катку, теряя остатки бабушкиных кофт, шапок, перчаток и платков.

Отабек отвлекал одним своим присутствием. Притягивал взгляд. Юра забывал движения, сбивался. Было неловко танцевать при нём, дурачиться. Не биться насмерть, вспарывая лёд четверными и дорожками шагов, а раздеваться полушутя, подмигивать, вилять задницей. Зная, что он может в любой момент обернуться.

Эта мысль неожиданно будоражила. Фантомное ощущение взгляда Отабека, память о том, как ему нравилось Юрино тело, как возбуждало. Юра не пытался соблазнять, но сама возможность его внимания сладко и тревожно отзывалась внутри.

— Я передумала. Всё ты умеешь. Просто не со мной, — негромко сказала ему Лена, наклонившись к уху.

Юра мельком посмотрел на Отабека и наткнулся на его прямой, тёмный взгляд.


	5. Chapter 5

Юра, зажав колпачок от ручки между зубов, отмечал, что привезли. Индивидуальные заказы делали долго, кропотливо. Редкие отправляли плохо и с перебоями. Юре удавалось ускорить на старых знакомствах, но месяц-полтора занимало. Он снимал мерки сам, прикидывал колодку, спорил о лезвиях. За такие деньги к нему и не приходили те, кто не знал, чего хочет. 

Телефон пискнул входящим сообщением. 

«Открывай, сова, медведь пришёл!» — прислала Мила. Домой припёрлась или в магазин? Юра поднял голову, всмотрелся в темноту за окном. 

Мила прилипла к стеклу, поднимала брови, привлекая внимание. Юра открыл дверь, позади неё стоял хоккеист.

— Привет, мы к тебе.

— По дороге или по делу? — Юра пропустил их в магазин, снова повернул ключ в замке.

— Закажешь Максу коньки, — Мила усадила хоккеиста на скамью, похлопала по руке, поторапливая. — Снимай ботинки, Юрец померит.

Юра медлил.

— Если для проекта, то смысла нет. Они к последнему выпуску как раз дойдут.

— Нет, Макс хочет, чтобы у него были фигурные коньки. Хорошие, настоящие.

Юра посмотрел на хоккеиста, на его ноги сорок сумасшедшего размера.

— Мил, на пару слов.

Он чуть ли не силой затолкал её в подсобку с коробками, загнал к стеллажам. Мила пробовала возмущаться про пыль и манеры, но Юра оборвал её:

— Ты что творишь, мать? Ты вообще в курсе, что он женат? Дети. 

— Макс меня любит, — вздёрнула подбородок Мила.

— Да? — усмехнулся Юра, скрестил руки на груди. — Это он так тебе сказал? Тебе четвёртый десяток пошёл, а ты веришь в эти сказки? 

— Это не с…

— Сколько у нас было таких уходящих к любовницам. Шли-шли, не дошли. Гастроли заканчивались, и они возвращались обратно в семью. Как удобно, там ужин и глаженые рубашки, здесь ты со своим восхищением. 

Юра замолчал. Мила стояла, отвернувшись, притопывала ногой, отбивая нервный ритм. Он чувствовал себя учителем, который ругает двоечника, а тот лишь ждёт, когда закончится экзекуция, чтобы рвануть на улицу.

— Да и женатый мужик, Мил, — тихо упрекнул он. 

— Это ты мне говоришь? А сам-то! — резко распрямилась Мила.

— Что сам?

Мила дёрнула ртом, вовремя остановилась и вдруг скривилась, губы опустились вниз, и она вся стекла, всхлипнула. Юра обхватил её руками:

— Ну ты чего, Мила, Мила, блин.

— Думаешь, я ничего не знаю и не понимаю? — заикаясь от слёз, сказала она в плечо. — Но что я могу сделать, вот что? Как будто можно выбрать, в кого влюбляться. И он меня любит, правда любит!

Юра вздохнул, погладил её по волосам, придержал за затылок, прижимая к себе.

— Любит, любит, не реви.

— Плисецкий меня утешает, дожили, — рассмеялась Мила, встала ровно. Ещё всхлипывая, вытерла размазавшуюся тушь под глазами. — Сильно растеклось?

— Надеюсь, бить не будет, — усмехнулся Юра.

Они вышли из подсобки. Хоккеист сидел на том же месте. Массивный, спокойный. Посмотрел на них. Мила походя погладила его по голове, положила ладонь на плечо.

— Где будем делать? Обычно заказывают Италию, — Юра поискал сантиметровую ленту и захватил пару коньков подходящего размера для наглядности.

***

Юра в приказном порядке отправил Лену отдыхать после записи эфира. День никаких тренировок, только её дела. Переслал научруку часть диссертационной главы, позвонил поставщику. Тот оправдывался мастерами, заводом, плохой погодой и розой ветров. Ему было не лень и завод напрячь, но Мила перебила входящим:

— Юр, можно попросить тебя об одолжении? — она гнусавила, как от простуды. Или динамик так искажал голос.

— Ты опять ревёшь, что ли? 

— Ой, не спрашивай. Вчера к Максу на запись жена и дети болеть пришли. Я посмотрела на них, и так тошно стало.

— А он что? — Юра ненавидел влезать в чужое болото, из своего бы выкарабкаться, но не бросать же Милу одну.

— Уехал с ними, что ещё. Написал в ночи, что скучает, ждёт встречи. 

Юра промолчал. Что тут скажешь? Наводит на размышления, чем он занимался с женой до часу ночи? 

— Я чего звоню, съезди к Отабеку. Ты же знаешь, где у него мастерская? Где раньше блинная была, и оттуда меньше квартала, я тебе пришлю адрес. Забери у него украшения, мне для следующего номера нужны, а Отабек всего один день свободен.

Юра потонул в потоке её слов — и не успел отказаться. Или согласиться. У Отабека теперь была мастерская. Он сам в ней работал.

Юра лёг на кровать, уставился в потолок. Чего он ещё не знает об Отабеке? Что ещё произошло за эти годы?

Он был вправе отказаться, но тянуло посмотреть, прикоснуться к жизни Отабека. С каждым днём его близость притягивала всё ближе, как рыбу, запутавшуюся в сети. Вопрос в том, кто из них был рыбаком.

Юра собрался, передумал в последний момент. Зачем он это делает? Погрыз заусенец. Заставил себя выйти. Они взрослые люди, ничего не произойдёт. И может, там ещё двадцать человек из Алматы, города яблок, работает, а Юра тут размечтался.

***

Юра сразу узнал его мастерскую по вывеске: угловатые буквы на казахском, характерный орнамент на вывеске по фасаду небольшой пристройки к старому кирпичному дому. Над крышей поднималась приземистая, широкая труба.

Он постучался, потянул дверь на себя. Мила скинула только адрес, а Юра не стал спрашивать номер телефона. От греха подальше.

— Тук-тук, есть кто дома? 

Юра зашёл внутрь, на него пахнуло жаром печи, запахом железа, огня. 

— Привет, — Отабек показался в проёме на другом конце коридора. Вытер руки о бедра, сдвигая кожаный фартук, посмотрел на ладони. — Грязные, — извиняясь, сказал он. 

— Ничего, — Юра всё равно протянул руку, хотелось прикоснуться, кожа к коже. — Меня Мила прислала.

— Она звонила.

Оба замолчали, словно чего-то дожидаясь.

— Покажешь? — отмер Юра, махнув рукой вокруг. 

Отабек тоже оглядел мастерскую, словно первый раз видел. 

— Что ты хочешь посмотреть? 

Юра дёрнул плечом. Ему было всё равно, лишь бы слышать дальше голос Отабека, быть рядом, словно не прошло долгих, холодных пяти лет и стерты последние выматывающие месяцы. 

— Ещё особо ничего нет, мы пока втроём работаем, только открылись. Набираю людей. 

Юра вспомнил, что Витя говорил о планах Отабека, от которых зависело его участие в проекте. Значит, получилось. Настойчивый.

Отабек шагнул из коридора в ближнюю комнату, Юра зашёл следом.

— Здесь и пир, и мир. Можно с чаем посидеть, у окна — поработать. Видишь, там инструменты разложены, не успел убрать. 

Юра посмотрел на тумбочку с микроволновкой, полупустыми бутылками воды, чайником, остатками печенья. К ней тесно прислонился шкаф, напротив стоял тёмный кожаный диван с истёртым сиденьем. Позёры. У самого окна от стены до стены растянулся массивный стол с широкой толстой столешницей, плотно заваленный инструментами, в подставках и просто так, россыпью, бумагами, эскизами, какими-то кусками, жестяными монетами, извилистыми корягами, которые, наверное, должны были что-то означать или чем-то стать, но Юра в них не разбирался. На стене висел лист — ватман с рисунком, похожим на цветок или лабиринт, заключённый в круг, — и блестящий бронзовый поднос с продавленным тёмным рисунком.

Юра чувствовал себя, словно в магазине игрушек, где хотелось всего и сразу, но ему сказали, что они выбирают подарок для соседского мальчика, день рождения ведь не у него. Садись на пол и ной, чтобы дали хоть что-нибудь.

— Пойдём дальше, я тебе саму кузницу покажу. Ну, будущую кузницу, у нас нет горна, наковальни, да и когда появится, придётся искать место побольше, может, старый цех или... — Юра замер посреди большого жарко натопленного помещения, похожего на декорации к средневековому фэнтези, если бы не кнопки на боковых стенках здоровых приборов, и ему показалось, что Отабек смутился. — Не важно. Пока мы занимаемся только литьем, немного чеканкой.

— Охренеть, — честно сказал Юра, повернулся к нему: — Как это работает?

— У кого как… Нет, честно, — Юра засмеялся, и Отабек улыбнулся в ответ. — Мы используем воск. Сначала делаем заготовки, — он отошёл к верстаку, стоявшему вдоль стены, переложил тряпку, покопался в мелочи и протянул на ладони вылепленного коня. Юра потёр гладкие бока, бережно погладил тщательно вырезанную гриву, вытянутую морду. — Устанавливаю её в опоку, заливаю гипсом — и в печь.

— Что?

— Опоки. Такие формы, — Отабек снова потянулся к верстаку, взял подпаленный цилиндр, похожий на кусок трубы. Юра жадно оглядел разложенные перчатки, каски, щипцы. 

— В печи воск тает, вытекает, и на его место можно залить металл. Это, кстати, плавильная печь, — он положил ладонь на странные извилистые чёрные трубы с цветком-чашей.

— Больше похоже на горшочек для каши.

— Да, — коротко усмехнулся Отабек. — По трубам идёт газ и нагревает металл в ёмкости. Это упрощённый процесс, но примерно так.

— Скоро будешь ковать лезвия. 

— Не-ет, там такие технологии и сплавы, — протянул он и добавил, открыто глядя на Юру: — Хотя ты лучше меня это знаешь, кто из нас изучает влияние лезвий на движение?

В груди словно плеснули теплом. Отабек за ним следил. Или Мила сказала, не важно. Ему до сих пор интересен Юра, чем он занимается. 

Юра провел пальцами по верстаку, потёр подушечками друг о друга. На них осела чёрная гарь. 

— Хочешь попробовать? — предложил Отабек.

— И ты сделаешь мне статуэтку? 

— Что слепишь, то и будет, — Отабек вернулся обратно в комнату-кухню, залез под стол, достал откуда-то из-под батареи синюю пластину-квадрат.

— Воском он только называется, полимеров больше, чем парафина, но этот самый мягкий.

Юра попробовал оторвать кусок, у него не получилось, Отабек протянул ножик. 

— Поднос тоже ты делал ? — ткнул Юра на стену. 

— Не я, ребята из моей мастерской в Алматы. У меня целая бригада: кузнецы, чеканщики, травельщики, художники. 

— Ты серьёзно увлекся.

— Да как-то случайно получилось. Зашёл в кузницу в одном ауле, познакомился там с мастером, он работает, как наши предки и сто, и двести лет назад. Даже узоры те же. Разговорились — и незаметно увлёкся.

— М-м, — невнятно промычал Юра в ответ. Его вдруг задело, что у Отабека всё это время была своя, насыщенная, отдельная от него жизнь. Он ездил по деревням и весям, лазил по горам, плавил железо в кузнице и раздувал меха. А Юра собирал себя из оставшихся лоскутов, сшивал их как придётся и латал дыры. 

Он раздавил ладонью то, что лепил раньше. Промял пальцами до лепешки. Обрезал по кругу неровные края. 

— Что это будет? — заглянул через плечо Отабек. 

Канализационный люк, блин. 

— Золотая медаль. 

Отабек молча взял шило, дорисовал-довыдавил пять колец. Юра нашёл похожее, добавил под ними кривые коньки. 

За стенкой звякнуло.

— Опоки запеклись. Хочешь увидеть?

Ещё бы. Юра потянулся следом. Распахнувшая свой зёв печь была тёмной, спокойной. Он протянул руку, проверяя.

— Индукционная, что ли? — и раньше, чем успел спросить, Юра уже дотронулся, вскрикнул от резкой боли, замахал рукой, крутясь на одном месте. Пальцы нестерпимо ныли.

— Куда ты лезешь? — прикрикнул Отабек. — Сильно обжегся?

— Больно, — невпопад ответил Юра, баюкая раненые пальцы у груди.

— Покажи, — Отабек потянул его за руку, заставляя раскрыть колыбель из ладоней, сдвинул брови, словно это он обжёгся и теперь его пальцы покрылись красными воспалёнными пятнами. — Сейчас смажем.

Не выпуская его руки, Отабек вернулся в комнату-кухню, подошёл к шкафу, открыл узкую дверцу, покопался на полках и достал баллончик, похожий на краску. Встряхнул его несколько раз, с шипением выдавил белую шапку на Юрины пальцы. Тот дёрнулся от неожиданности — кожу неприятно холодило.

— Потерпи, — мягко попросил Отабек и потёр его запястье большим пальцем. — Скоро станет легче.

Юра, не отрываясь, смотрел на то, как Отабек поглаживает кожу на основании ладони, и не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. В груди мягко пробирало огнём то ли от жара в мастерской, то ли от незамысловатой ласки.

— Лучше? — спросил Отабек, подняв голову. В его глазах колыхалась привычная, родная тьма, на верхней губе блестела испарина. Вблизи пряно пахло его потом, мускусом. Юра заворожённо покачал головой. 

— Ещё болит, — хрипло выдохнул Юра. Он смотрел на Отабека, широко раскрыв глаза. Эмоциональные качели от злости до восхищения, никуда не девшаяся потребность в нём переплавились в желание, как воск сменился металлом в забытых опоках. Заставили забыть об обожжённых пальцах, обо всём остальном, кроме Отабека. Того, чего на самом деле хотел Юра с самого начала, что его мучило и не давало покоя.

Отабек едва заметно усмехнулся, вдруг наклонился к его руке и подул:

— У мышки боли, у кошки боли, у собаки боли, у Юры не боли.

Юра хрипло засмеялся, перемешивая смех со стоном, инстинктивно вплёл пальцы в его тёмные, густые волосы, потянул вверх и на себя.

— Про Витю, Котлету и Джей-Джея забыл, — как ему говорил Отабек раньше, ещё когда они соревновались друг с другом.

Юру будто толкнули, он прижался к Отабеку всем телом, не выпуская стиснутых в ладони волос, выпрямился в струну и приник к его губам. Отабек замер на мгновение, и Юра словно попал в шторм. Отабек заполошно гладил его, целовал губы, щеки, подбородок, шею, прикусывал кожу. 

Он повернул Юру спиной к шкафу, попытался опуститься на колени, Юра не дал:

— Нет, нет, не уходи!

Рывком снял фартук через голову, сдёрнул вниз штаны Отабека на резинке, мазнул ладонью по трусам. Тот зарычал, и Юра судорожно вдохнул от волны, продравшей позвоночник до самого копчика. 

Отабек сам расстегнул джинсы на Юре, уверенно сжал член, не переставая толкаться. Юра пытался просунуть ладонь в трусы, но пальцы соскальзывали, и ему казалось, что Отабек даже не замечает этого, резко двигая бёдрами, глаза превратились в чёрные омуты. 

Юра всё-таки встиснул руку между их телами, обхватил член Отабека. Кожа на его ладони была шершавой от мозолей, металла, рукавиц, и Юру заводило ещё больше, как ощущались эти неровности, он стонал не переставая, не успевая за губами Отабека. Тот не целовал, водил жарко и влажно по скуле, уху, шее, сжимал его плечо, бедро свободной рукой, гладил спину, сминая футболку, царапал ногтями.

Юра задыхался от желания, восторга, ощущений, было так много всего, что хотелось кричать, смеяться и плакать одновременно, Отабек зарычал совсем рядом, щека к щеке, Юра прижался теснее и кончил, чувствуя, как пульсирует член Отабека. 

— До дивана... не дошли, — выдохнул Юра, улыбаясь, отступил назад и с размаху сел голой задницей на кожу сиденья. Растёкся, довольно улыбаясь, широко расставил ноги, насколько позволяли стянутые до середины бедра джинсы. — Хорошо-о.

Он лениво следил за тем, как Отабек подошёл к раковине, намочил чистую белую тряпицу, сосредоточенно вытер с себя сперму, подтянул штаны, ещё раз оглядел, не осталось ли где ещё. Юре хотелось шутить, ляпнуть ерунду про «на левом соске посмотри» или «а меня помоешь?». 

Но Отабек хмуро молчал, словно избегая его взгляда, и Юре стало неуютно холодно валяться голой жопой на чужом диване, где неизвестно сколько до него сидело, лежало. Он привстал, подтянул джинсы, застегнул их, не утруждаясь просьбой о полотенце. Отабек вышел, за стеной хлопнуло.  
Юра подождал, не понимая, что он должен делать. Подойти? Молча свалить и никогда не возвращаться?

— Вызвать тебе такси? — спросил Отабек. Юра поднял голову: он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Чт... — Юра закашлялся, собрался, ощущая, как сковало напряжением плечи, шею. — Не надо, я на машине.

Отабек кивнул, будто сам себе.

— Я буду закрывать мастерскую. Надо прибраться.

Юра чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили холодным, тяжелым. Он поднялся, замялся у порога, забыв, зачем приезжал.

— Ладно, пока, — выдавил Юра, неторопливо вышел, неся себя, как переполненный сосуд. Лишь бы не расплескалось. Аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, хотелось шваркнуть ею со всей силы. За спиной что-то ударилось с глухим стуком.  
F


	6. Chapter 6

После второго выпуска вылетела Сара, потом Гоша со своей спортсменкой, и третьей ласточкой покинули насиженные, накатанные места Мишель и дама-кинокритик.

— И поскольку девушек у нас осталось совсем мало, целая одна, ей и достаётся честь выступления с выбывшим участником. И Юрой. Будем носить тебя на руках под «Мани», наденем чёрный парик — и станешь нашей Лайзой. 

Мила оглянулась на хоккеиста. Юра её понимал — оставалось всё меньше времени, и ей не хотелось тратить его на репетиции с другими людьми. 

Она подошла к хоккеисту в тренажёрном зале, восхищённо цокнула, глядя на бугрящиеся мышцы. Хоккеист опустил штангу на держатель, улыбнулся. Мила обогнула его с головы, попробовала поднять гриф, низко охнула.

— Да это три моих веса сюда влезут.

— Два. Но тебя я одной рукой подниму.

— На репетиции и проверите, а пока не мешай спортсмену заниматься, Людмила, — ТатьВась развернула её, приобняв за плечи, увела дальше, к беговым дорожкам и велосипедам.

Мила нещадно палилась, даже не так — и не скрывалась, то ли бросая вызов остальным — смотрите, смотрите, какая я, и мне всё равно, что вы обо мне скажете. То ли отпустила себя и позволила нести, куда прибьёт течением.

Юра не встревал. Он помнил, как ненавидел тех, кто пытался влезать в его жизнь с ногами и своими непрошенными советами, бесился, орал в ответ. Это минное поле она должна одолеть сама, как повезёт.

Отабек проходил мимо, сухо здоровался, Юра кивал или молча игнорировал. Обожжённые пальцы зажили, первая, острая обида не прошла, но размылась. Отабек не тот человек, который легко теряет над собой контроль, и значит, для него тоже всё было болезненно и остро, открытая рана. 

Сколько раз они так же выходили на один лёд после страшных, громких ссор. Мечтали растоптать, вырвать зубами победу, а потом целовались в каждом углу на банкете, чудом успевали добраться до номера, прежде чем залезть друг к другу в расстёгнутую ширинку. 

И всё равно, это не оправдывало Отабека. До срыва было легче. Проще было думать, что их влечение, чувства, даже дружба прошли и невозможно вернуть это всё назад. Но обоих накрывало так, что становилось понятно — ничего не закончилось. И продолжать было бессмысленно — то, что произошло в мастерской, лишь подтвердило: чтобы на руинах построить новый город, нужно хотя бы дать пепелищу зарасти травой.

Юра работал, корпел над кандидатской, репетировал номера — Кацуки поставил им с Леной мистическую, страшную историю про заблудившуюся в лесу испуганную девочку. Тени от ветвей и листьев колыхались по льду, пугающе кричали птицы. Юра появлялся из ниоткуда, исчезал в тумане дыма, вспомнив свою скорость, резкость, азарт.

— Виктор однажды предложил мне поехать на реку с палаткой. Ловить рыбу, собирать грибы и заниматься любовью на природе. Это было ужасно, я в туалет боялся выйти, вокруг шуршало, скрипело, во всех кустах на меня смотрели зелёные глаза и хотели утащить. 

— Кто, глаза? — развеселился Юра.

— Это сейчас смешно, а ты побудь один в темноте. И ещё Виктор решил пошутить, спрятался за палаткой и накинулся из-за спины. Я думал, чокнусь.

Юра хохотал, представив, как Витя гоняет испуганного Кацудона по осоке, а тот визжит на весь лес. Но придуманный номер как воплощение ночных кошмаров в записи, на экране выглядел пугающе.

Снимали подводки, где Лена дурачилась, показывала рожицы, падала, Юра ловил её. Повторяли снова и снова отдельные движения, связки. Юра прыгнул квад-тулуп на камеру — мастерство, как рукописи, не сожжёшь. 

Он ощущал близость Отабека всей кожей, и это нервировало. Неизбежность их встреч, взглядов, общения. Пусть с другими, но слышать голос — и то выбивало из колеи. Юра был как пружина, которая сжималась с каждым днём сильнее и неизбежно должна была рвануть вверх.

***

— Юр!

Отабек окликнул его в коридоре ЦСКА. Юра уверенно пошёл дальше, делая вид, что не слышал. В наушниках развесисто пел подкинутый Леной «Громыка».

— Юра, подожди! — Отабек догнал его, попытался придержать за плечо, Юра дёрнулся, уходя от прикосновения. Обернулся, нетерпеливо поджал губы.  
— Я тебе принёс медаль. Которую ты делал.

Юра только заметил, что Отабек держал в руках маленький свёрток. Протянул его. Юра отступил на шаг назад, осклабился. Шутит, что ли? 

Отабек опустил голову, словно собираясь с мыслями.

— Там, в мастерской…

— Спасибо, но не надо, — оборвал его Юра, покачал головой. Нет, только не снова. Отабек посмотрел на него в упор и вдруг впихнул свёрток в ладонь, сжал своей рукой и быстро отошёл, пятясь спиной.

— Это твоё, возьми.

Свёрток жёг кожу. Юра стащил рюкзак, расстегнул молнию, бросил его не глядя, закрыл обратно. Зачем он это делает, то притягивает, то отталкивает от себя? 

Юра спешно переоделся, дёрнул ворот футболки, сильно натянул штаны, ткань треснула, предупреждая. Лена покосилась на него, но промолчала, раскатала вниз гетры. Отабека не было.

— Объявление для желающих получить релаксацию, поправить здоровье и избавиться от боли в мышцах. Кто жаловался больше всех? — Витя похлопал в ладони, встал в центре. — Для вас с сегодняшнего дня начинает работать массажист. Отменный мастер и просто хороший парень. Постоянным клиентам скидки.

Он подмигнул, певичка Отабека одобрительно завыла, и это вывело из себя окончательно:

— А что, просто так уже не предоставляют? Поиграли в сборную и хватит, у спонсоров деньги закончились? Или все на хореографов ушли?

Витя выгнул брови в притворном удивлении:

— А тебе, Юрочка, гонорар в мою пользу урезали? Или Юри отдали? Нет? Тогда что вдруг обеспокоило?

Юра оскалился, покачал головой. Ничего, торгуйтесь дальше. Сорвал сумку со скамьи и выскочил, на этот раз от души хлопнув дверью.

Лена нагнала его по дороге на стоянку, уцепилась за плечо.

— Да стой ты, и так дышать нечем, — она сложилась вдвое, спина часто поднималась от сбившегося дыхания. 

Юра посмотрел на неё, развернулся к машине. 

— Нет, раз уж я до тебя добежала, теперь ты мой, — она перехватила его руку, потащила дальше от стоянки и входа в ЦСКА. — Можешь молчать, пыхтеть, сопеть, но мы пойдём рядом, как санитар и Тамара.

Юра попробовал вырвать кисть, но сдался. Глупо стоять посреди улицы и пытаться сбежать от растрёпанной девушки.

— Подожди, я хочу мороженого, — притормозила Лена его быстрый шаг, нависла над холодильником под синим зонтом.

— Вот это и это, — ткнула она пальцем.

— Я не буду, — встрял Юра.

— Да больно надо, — фыркнула Лена. — Он хочет, давайте. Где у вас ложечки?

Юра удивился, что не сердится на неё за приказной тон, за то, что она решает за него. Злость, сначала дававшая нервную, взрывную энергию, опустошала. 

— Милка говорит, что есть мужики, которым легче отдаться, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь. И ты такая же, — обвиняюще сказал Юра, когда они дошли до скамеек вокруг фонтана.

— Я как-то объясняла мужчине, почему я его хочу, а он всё равно не сдался. Неправильный какой-то попался, как мёд и пчёлы, — Лена облизала ложку и посмотрела на заходящее солнце, закрыв один глаз: — Расскажи мне о нём.

— О ком? — Юра поскрёб по стенкам. — О, орехи. Хочешь?  
— Ты их не ешь разве? О том, кого называть нельзя.  
Юра в недоумении повернулся к ней, до него дошло, что она имела в виду, и против воли он рассмеялся над шуткой.  
— Можешь называть.

— Но лучше не стоит.

— Лучше не стоит, — согласился Юра.

— И? — она залезла в его стаканчик розовой пластиковой ложкой, зачерпнула со дна растаявшие остатки.  
Юра усмехнулся на выдохе, покачал головой. Лена не отстанет, сколько ни прикидывайся не понимающим намёков дурачком. Он отдал ей стаканчик, откинулся на спинку скамейки, переплёл пальцы под затылком.  
— Его очень легко любить. Как дышать, как жить, как смотреть на него. Просто… ты ищешь, ищешь изъяны и понимаешь, что их не то что нет… А это не важно.  
— И это раздражает, — Лена не смотрела на него, и так было легче рассказывать.  
— Ты всё время не дотягиваешь, не соответствуешь.  
— Ты какашка, а он мороженое «Сникерс».  
— Да, — усмехнулся Юра. — Да, наверное. Где ты такую чушь берёшь?  
— Места надо знать, — подмигнула Лена. — Самое забавное, ставлю наше первое место на то, что он думает то же самое. Жаль, что так получается, да? Самое ранящее оружие — в руках наших близких. Иди сюда, — позвала она, притянула Юру за плечи и прижалась виском к виску  
— Надо извиниться перед Витей, по-идиотски вышло.

Лена согласно промычала в ответ, покачивая их обоих.

Юра вернулся в спорткомплекс, когда должны были закончиться все тренировки и репетиции. Поднялся на второй этаж в кабинет Вити, помаячил в узкой щели, дожидаясь, пока тот его заметит. Открыл дверь до конца.

Витя смотрел на него через очки, не торопил.

— Я был так влюблен в тебя. Милка говорит — как кошка, — вдруг признался Юра.

Витя помолчал, снял очки, потёр переносицу. У глаз остались красные пятна.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил он.

— Как? — удивился Юра. — Ты же променял меня на Кацуки!

— Тебе было 15 лет, Юра, о чем ты?

В глубине спорткомплекса что-то грохнуло, негромко заиграла музыка.

— Значит, если бы…

— Это ничего не значит, — перебил его Витя. — Всё было так, как было, аксель в обратную сторону не прокрутить.

— Но ты любил меня? — настойчиво уточнил Юра.

Витя устало улыбнулся и потрепал его по макушке. 

— Тебя нельзя было не любить, как и любого талантливого человека.

— Я про другое, — набычился Юра, и Витя коротко засмеялся. 

— Ты хочешь закрыть пробел в себе прошлом или в чём-то убеждаешь себя настоящего?

У Юры дёрнулась губа, но он не ответил, отвернулся к тёмному окну. 

— Я был такой упрямый. Не пускают в дверь — лезь в окно, пока не получишь по лбу форточкой. Упал, зализал раны — лезь снова. Теперь думаю, может, это не упорство, а глупость? Зачем каждый раз ломиться туда, где не ждут.

— Это называется — характер спортсмена. Подниматься, не жалеть себя, не бояться. Или бояться, но всё равно делать. Лезть в эту форточку снова и снова, пока это не удалось никому другому, или успеть быстрее остальных.

— Кацуки к тебе вернётся, — с неожиданной для себя убеждённостью вдруг сказал Юра. Витя выгнул брови. — У вас должно быть всё хорошо. От таких, как ты, не уходят.

— Тогда скорее уж у вас двоих, Юрочка. Легче пережить ядерную войну, чем тебя забыть. И это не комплимент, — поднял Витя указательный палец. 

Юра показал ему в ответ средний, перекинул через плечо сумку, собрался уходить. Витя его окликнул:

— Кстати, в следующий эфир танец профессионалов у тебя с Отабеком. 

— Катался уже, — глянул Юра исподлобья. — Кто Милу в четыре руки таскал? 

Витя развёл руками.

— Что я могу поделать? У вас самые высокие рейтинги, зрители жаждут контрастов, светлое-тёмное, продюсеры готовы бросить им любую кость, если та окупится. Они и так до сих пор в шоке, сколько денег и ресурсов я смог вытянуть на наш проект. Лёд, тренера, спортзал, хореографы. Где ещё такое было? 

— Ты можешь развести спонсоров на бабло, а вернуть Кацуки не в состоянии?

— Если бы мне нужны были от него деньги, Юрочка, всё было бы гораздо проще, — приторно улыбнулся Витя. И Юра пожалел и позавидовал Котлете одновременно.

Поздним вечером, после горячего душа и терпкого травяного чая с душицей и пустырником, он достал из рюкзака свёрток, положил его на диван перед собой. Упаковка из цветной бумаги и целлофановый пакет. Юра стянул полотенце на плечи, зачесал мокрые волосы назад. 

Вытер ладони о халат и осторожно развернул пакет, бумагу. Внутри что-то блестело. Юра расправил упаковку — перед ним лежала отлитая золотая медаль с олимпийскими кольцами, коньками под ними. Другими, тщательно прочерченными, со шнуровкой и лезвиями со сверкающим отстветом, не чета тем, что вышли у него. И надписью «Юрий Плисецкий».  



	7. Chapter 7

— Па-пара-пара-пам, па-пара-пара-парам, — Витя отстукивал ритм в ладони, ногой, мычал вместо «Либертанго» Пьяццоллы. — Поворот, поворот, вышел — и дорожка. Нет, не так!

Юра согнулся, сгорбив спину, опёрся ладонями о колени, вытер предплечьем пот и посмотрел на Витю исподлобья.

— Это Буэнос-Айрес, Юра. Южная ночь, за домами плещется океан, трещат цикады, из каждого окна играет музыка. Ты здесь родился, это твой город, твой порт. Ты не идёшь, танцуешь. Кроссролл, кроссролл, — Витя вальяжно скользил по льду, сунув руки в карманы, развернулся, уперевшись задником лезвия в лёд, плавно повёл корпусом. — Замечаешь, что кто-то занял твоё место, чужак. Отабек, давай с вращения, и потом выходит Юра.

— Я как будто к Национальным готовлюсь, а не к шоу.

— Хуже, Юрочка, через эфир финал. И пошёл! Юра! Приближаешься по дуге, свет будет на тебя, на одной ноге, вперёд, назад через ребро. Оттолкни его! А ну прочь! Отабек, ты принимаешь вызов. Да, хорошо, ух, какой взгляд!

Волосы растрепались, по вискам стекал пот. Отабек сам был не лучше. Или не хуже, это как посмотреть. Их гоняли с утра, профессионалам оставляли день с хвостиком на подготовку — и так справятся. Сначала хореограф, приглашённый танцор танго, потом то же самое на льду, коряво, неловко, неудобно.

— Сцепились руками, ушли вниз на полусогнутых, разъехались, и обратно. Руки на плечо и под лопаткой, вот сюда, — Витя лез к ним, как третий лишний в постели. Отступал на быстрых шагах, вращениях, и снова хлопал перед носом на плавных переходах. 

Юра переступал, пытаясь не запутаться в шагах, с непривычки коньки задевали друг друга лезвиями.

— Осторожнее, вы ноги, что ли, не видите? Не смотреть вниз! Друг на друга. Ближе! Барановской на вас нет.

— Двенадцатый час ночи, откуда ей здесь взяться, — проворчал Юра. — Нас двое, а он один, ты понимаешь, о чём я? — шепнул он Отабеку. Тот прыснул. 

— Я всё слышу! — отозвался Витя. Он отпил из бутылки, поставил обратно на скамейку. — Сейчас Юри вернётся, и вам придётся убрать ещё и свидетеля.

— Что скажешь, брателло? — Юра расслабленно закинул руку Отабеку на плечо, повернулся к Вите. Скрестил ноги, уперевшись зубцами конька в лёд. Отабек смачно цыкнул, тоже приобнял Юру. — Под закаточную машинку его?

Отабек важно кивнул:

— Нет тела — нет дела. Ты труп, парень.

Юра рассмеялся. Ему не хватало именно этого: лёгкости, ощущения одной волны, которая уносила их вместе в свои полные воды. От мысли, что Отабек может быть с кем-то другим, заниматься любовью, целоваться, просыпаться рядом по утрам, обжигало ревностью. Но ещё хуже было потерять друга. 

— Отдохнули? Поехали дальше.

В зал зашёл Юри, свалил вещи в углу, о чём-то коротко переговорил с Витей. Тот наклонился к нему, слушая, улыбнулся, похлопал по спине, заправил волосы за ухо. 

Спорт стирал вражду. Юра столько раз касался Отабека ладонями, ногами, всем телом, опирался на него в сильной, упругой поддержке, скользил лицом к лицу, дышал его запахом: геля после бритья, шампуня, пота, его самого. И столько же получал близости в ответ. Они срастались во время танца, шаг в шаг, продолжение друг друга. Ошибётся один — полетят на лёд оба.

— И одновременно, на меня. Захлёст ногой, твизл, снова сцепились. Подождите, смотрите, как я обхожу Юри. Не отвожу взгляда. И не потому, что мне так нравится на него смотреть — хотя и это тоже, конечно, — но ещё у него может быть нож. 

— У меня нет ножа, — честно ответил Кацуки.

— У Юри нет, а у Отабека точно есть, я видел инстаграм его мастерской. Так что смотри в оба, Юрочка.

Юра без сил завалился на скамейку и со стоном вытянул ноги.

— Ты думаешь, мы завтра… уже сегодня сможем кататься?

— Сможете, сможете, — проворчал Витя, промокая полотенцем лицо. — Первый раз будто. Отабек однажды за сорок минут до своей разминки приехал, визу задержали. Да, герой?

— М-м? — Отабек открыл один глаз, оглядел их, плотнее скрестил руки на груди и закрыл обратно.

— Ладно. Быстро моемся, пьём горячий чай и домой.

Юра со стоном встал, поплёлся к душевым. Следом зашёл Отабек, и было так странно раздеваться перед ним. После стольких лет близости и разлуки. 

Юра повесил пакет со сменным бельём на крючок, сверху полотенце, быстро стянул тренировочные штаны вместе с трусами, бросил смятую футболку. Не оглядываясь, шагнул в кабинку, включил воду. И не сразу понял, что Отабек говорит ему:

— Я хотел перед тобой извиниться. Нет, «извиниться» — неподходящее слово…

— Прямо здесь, что ли? — Юра неподвижно стоял под струями воды, глядя на переключатель и не видя его.

— Ну, здесь-то тебе бежать некуда, — невесело усмехнулся Отабек. Юра сглотнул. — Я тогда испугался, в мастерской. Повёл себя как трус.

Голос Отабека стал глуше, словно он прислонился спиной к стенке кабинки. Юра встал так же, прижался затылком. Вода разбивалась о кафельный пол и разлеталась брызгами.

— Не ожидал, что от тебя крышу срывает по-прежнему. Думал, уже взрослый, умный-разумный. А увидел на репетиции общего номера, ноги затряслись, как у новорожденного верблюжонка, не помню, как выкатал. Решил, это от неожиданности, пройдёт. Если бы. Ещё ты всё время рядом, красивый невозможно, такой же, как раньше, даже лучше, хотя куда бы. Потом мне рассказали, что ты закончил университет, поступил в аспирантуру, пишешь кандидатскую, переехал в Москву. И, знаешь, только дошло, что ведь для тебя тоже прошло пять лет. Ты не остался в аэропорту, где мы попрощались, ты менялся. И в твоей жизни больше нет места для меня.

Если бы мог, Юра сейчас рассмеялся бы, так похожи были их страхи. И так же глупы. 

— В мастерской я… — Отабек запнулся, раздался странный звук, Юра насторожился, но тот продолжил. — Я словно на мгновение попал обратно, представил, что мы снова вместе, позволил себе расслабиться. Прости меня.

Господи, какой дундук. Юра вздохнул, вышел из кабинки, посмотрел Отабеку в глаза и со смачным, хлюпающим звуком поцеловал его в лоб.

— Мойся уже и поехали. А то я либо разрыдаюсь, либо засну. Или всё вместе, или по очереди. 

Отабек негромко рассмеялся ему вслед.

***

Витя остановился у Юриного дома и устало посмотрел на них в зеркало:

— Вас высаживать вместе или по отдельности? Только не говорите, что мне ещё Отабека в его тьмутаракань везти. 

— Вместе, вместе, — усмехнулся Юра, подхватил сумку, потянул Отабека за собой.

— Не проспите! — крикнул Витя. — Или поспите хотя бы.

Юра обернулся, показал ему средний палец, машина зарычала и сорвалась с места. 

Отабек молча поднялся с ним по лестнице, не пытался обнять, прикоснуться. Тоже устал? Юра отпер дверь, зашёл, оставил открытой. Стянул кроссовки, бросил сумку на пол. Как не забыть и поставить на стирку? 

Хорошо, что Юри привёз контейнеры с едой в спорткомплекс. Они ели палочками, рассыпая рис и лапшу. Кацудон хмурился, Юра и Отабек смеялись от этого ещё сильнее. Витя разгладил у него морщины между бровями, и Юри замолчал, опустив голову.

— Проходи. Хочешь, занимай вторую комнату.

— Это ведь квартира твоего деда? — Отабек тоже разулся, огляделся вокруг. Юра втиснул ладони в карманы узких джинсов, дёрнул плечом:

— Ну да. Я сделал ремонт, но продавать, искать новую не было времени.

И сил.

— А он? 

— Умер, — ответил Юра. Сейчас говорить об этом было почти не больно. Три года назад он будто провалился в чёрную, зияющую холодом пропасть. Падал, падал, и никак не мог ни достичь дна, ни подняться наверх. Ел, не чувствуя вкуса, работал, не понимая зачем, жил по инерции. И Отабека не было рядом.

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Отабек, провёл ладонью от плеча до кисти, сжал его пальцы. 

Они постояли в коридоре, словно не зная, что им делать дальше. Юра надеялся, что Отабек откажется от отдельной кровати, ляжет с ним. Хрупкая близость, он боялся сломать её откровенными ласками и нарушить расстоянием. Ему казалось, что если они уснут не вместе, утром Отабек снова отвернётся от него и всё окажется выдумкой.

Юра отстранился, оставляя возможность решать, снял покрывало с кровати, убрал на кресло, откинул одеяло.

— Можно я останусь с тобой? — тихо спросил Отабек. Юра прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

Они легли друг напротив друг друга, под разными одеялами, переплели пальца. Отабек мягко поцеловал каждый из них. В свете уличных фонарей Юра едва различал очертания его лица. В груди тянуло от невозможной нежности. 

— Почему ты согласился участвовать в шоу? — спросил Юра.

Отабек прочистил горло, перекатился на спину, посмотрел в потолок. Его глаза поблёскивали в темноте.

— В большей степени из-за денег и рекламы. 

— Для кузницы?

— Нет, она хорошо окупается, даже на мастерскую в Москве хватило. Для школы фигурного катания в Алматы. У нас по-прежнему негусто с финансированием, да и с кадрами тоже, одно тянет за собой другое. Есть талантливые дети, но не в каждом крупном городе им могут даже тройные поставить. Приходится уезжать в те же Москву, Питер, Канаду или Штаты. Я хочу, чтобы у них была возможность тренироваться дома. И вообще — была возможность. 

Юра медленно гладил его пальцы, заворожённо слушая. 

— А ты? — повернулся к нему Отабек. 

— У меня всё намного проще. Я хочу заниматься коньками, возиться с хорошей кожей, сталью, щупать их, нюхать, — усмехнулся Юра, — и ни от кого не зависеть. Делать красивые удобные ботинки, в которых хочется прыгать. Лезвия.

По сравнению с Отабеком собственное желание казалось ему слишком приземлённым, материальным. Но тот снова прижал Юрины пальцы к губам, выдохнул на них ртом, несильно прикусил.

— Будем спать? — Отабек зевнул, покрутил головой по подушке. Юра придвинулся ближе и закрыл глаза. 

— Спокойной ночи, — шепнул он. — Или утра. Четыре часа, светать скоро будет.

***

Юра в полусне потёрся утренним стояком о тёплую кожу Отабека, толкнулся сильнее. Колено лежало поверх его прямой ноги. Отабек прогнулся, член удобно лёг между ягодиц, Юра задышал чаще, широко огладил раскрытой ладонью его бедро, задницу, бок, по груди спустился вниз и прижал его член к животу, не двигая рукой. Только продолжал раскачиваться, и Отабек глухо простонал, не размыкая губ, на выдохе, пытаясь толкнуться в его руку.

Юра зарычал, перевернул его на живот, прикусил плечо, шею, спустился вниз, быстро царапая зубами по обеим сторонам от позвоночника. Он чувствовал разогретую сном кожу, тугие мышцы, перекатывающиеся под его пальцами. Отабек прогибался ему навстречу. Юра приподнялся, не поднимая головы, волосы щекотали спину Отабека. Прицельно обвёл пальцами между ягодиц, толкнулся в промежность. Упруго, нежно. 

Юра отдёрнулся. Его как током прошило мыслью, что он забылся. Они не вместе — ещё, уже, пока не понятно, — а он лезет ему в задницу. Но Отабек развёл ноги, присогнул колени. Поймал рукой Юрино бедро, прижал к себе. 

— У меня ничего нет, — глотая гласные, прошептал Юра. 

— Давай так, — рвано ответил Отабек. — Я хочу тебя.

Юра вздрогнул — от слов Отабека обожгло вдоль позвоночника. И всё равно попытался отказаться — какой так, какой секс, но Отабек лежал перед ним, ждущий, такой же возбуждённый.

Он привстал на колени между ног Отабека, сильных, покрытых тёмными волосами, их хотелось закусать и зацеловать все. Широко огладил по бёдрам, бокам, вернулся к пояснице через спину. Поцеловал, мелко касаясь губами, выступающие позвонки. Отабек коротко простонал, прогибаясь глубже.

Юра прижал член к животу. Хотелось быстрее кончить, у него давно не было секса, но он сдержался, заставил себя отвести руку. Обнял Отабека, мышцы дрогнули под его ладонью. Обхватил его член, крепкий, тёплый. Несколько раз невесомо скользнул по нему пальцами, дразня.

— Подожди, хоть крем возьму. 

Юра соскочил с кровати, дёрнул на себя ящик, из него что-то упало, он не смотрел. Достал банку с вазелином, оставшуюся с прошлого года и обветрившихся губ, заполз на коленях обратно. Остановился в шаге от Отабека. Хотелось быть нежным, терпеливым, и поскорее взять, двигаться.

Он выдавил на дрожащие пальцы крем — как чёртов девственник в первую брачную ночь, — прикоснулся к Отабеку, тот вздрогнул, Юра сам едва не застонал, так приятно было просто дотрагиваться, гладить. Поцеловал, прикусил рядом со своей рукой. 

— Больно будет, — предупредил он, смутно помня, что мало, недостаточно, но терпеть не мог, их обоих утягивало в воронку, как в мастерской. Он направил член, толкнулся вперёд, подтянул к себе за бёдра. Отабек дёрнулся то ли к нему, то ли обратно. Юра отдёрнул руки, испугавшись, что слишком. Громко выдохнул, опустился ниже и переплёл пальцы Отабека со своими. Тот подавался навстречу, задерживался наверху, ловил Юрино движение. 

Юра высвободил правую руку, выгнул спину дугой, приподнимаясь над ним, чёлка свисала, мешаясь, капля пота упала на спину Отабеку. Стиснул в ладони его задницу, сдвигая половину в сторону, посмотрел на то, как член входит в него, скрываясь полностью до светлых курчавых волос на лобке, и выходит снова, блестящий от вазелина.

Отабек подсунул свободную руку под себя, мерно и быстро задвигал локтем. Юра запрокил голову, подался вперёд всем телом и застонал, кончая.

Ему хотелось, как мальчишке после первого секса, бесконечно благодарить и признаваться в любви. Люблю, Бека, люблю тебя, люблюлюблюлюблю. Отабек повернулся на бок, положил ладонь на его шею, уверенно и сильно притянул к себе. Юра прижался к нему носом, губами, вышёптывая рвущиеся признания. Отабек втиснул колено ему между ног, щекотно и остро задел мягкий, влажный член.

Юра лёг наполовину на Отабека, уткнулся в плечо. Тот повернул голову, посмотрел глаза в глаза, близко-близко. Тёмные-тёмные, и ресницы — как ночь.

— У меня во рту помойка, — почти не разжимая губ, промычал Юра. Отабек едва заметно усмехнулся, поцеловал его в нос. 

Юра первым ушёл в ванную, торопился, снова подгоняемый иррациональным страхом. Неловкое тело после короткого сна и утренней близости ощущалось чужим, сытым. 

— Нам пора вставать, — вернулся он в комнату. Собственная нагота смущала и будоражила. 

— Насколько пора? — Отабек перехватил его руку, потянул на себя. Юра завалился обратно на кровать, и он сполз ниже, устроился у него на груди.

— Совсем давно, — зевнул Юра, пропустил между пальцев густые тёмные пряди, помассировал ему голову. 

— Так мы точно никуда не уйдём, — протянул Отабек, легко огладил его промежность, не задевая член.

— Эй, — окликнул его Юра. Отабек замер на мгновение и невесомо провёл пальцами от согнутого колена до паха. 

— Блядь, — простонал Юра и раздвинул ноги шире.

— Мне остановиться? Или продолжать? — провокационно спросил Отабек, не прекращая скользить рукой от промежности до живота. Пробежался пальцами по напрягшемуся члену, несильно сжал мошонку. Юра подкинул бёдра.

— Только попробуй остановиться, — Юра тяжело дышал, зажмурив глаза. Плыл в тумане быстрого возбуждения, натёртую кожу саднило от прикосновений, и в животе поджималось, как от волнения. 

Он рывком выдернул из-под головы подушку, подложил её под задницу. Отабек наклонился, широким мазком лизнул его член, перекатился сверху. Юра раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на него в упор. Отабек нависал над ним на вытянутых руках, согнул их в локтях, мышцы предплечий напряглись. Юра медленно провёл стопами по его ногам, скрестил под задницей. У Отабека внутри была его сперма, и он готов был кончить от этой мысли.

Глаза Отабека потемнели, он сжал волосы Юры в кулаке, сильно потянул. Перетёк выше, задевая членом промежность. Юра выдохнул открытым ртом. Отабек приподнялся и толкнулся снова.

Юра процарапал короткими ногтями его спину, Отабек выгнулся, задирая подбородок, шало улыбнулся. Склонился к нему и прикусил нижнюю губу. Юра попытался отвернуться, но Отабек сжал пальцами его подбородок. Посмотрел в глаза, словно пытался выпить его целиком, полностью, оставить пустую оболочку — и ту увезти с собой.

— Столько крови моей попортил. Не отпущу больше, — он помог себе рукой, вошёл, быстро и резко. Юра вскрикнул от неожиданности, стиснул коленями рёбра и протяжно застонал. Отабек размашисто трахал его, рокотал по-казахски, низко шептал «жаным», «жаным». Юра растёкся по кровати, впитывая его силу, его желание и то удовольствие, которое Отабек щедро дарил.


	8. Chapter 8

Заспанный Витя, с бумажным стаканом кофе в руках и замотанный в шарф, вяло помахал, здороваясь.

— Если вы оба не сможете кататься, я вас изолирую до конца проекта. Будете жить в раздевалках, один в женской, другой в мужской, разрешаю выбрать.

Кацуки приволок блестящий реквизит. С любопытством посмотрел на них и потащил дальше. Юре казалось, что он школьник, объявивший себя парой после «огонька» в классе, когда гордишься и смущаешься одновременно.

Отабек мягко улыбнулся ему, провёл рукой от плеча до пальцев, пожал руку, Юра стиснул в ответ.

— Ю-ху! — крикнула позади Лена и напрыгнула на них обоих. Коньки скользнули вперёд, но они удержались. 

— Прокатим? — подмигнул Отабек. Они подхватили Лену за талию и понеслись по кругу, набирая скорость. Лена хохотала от восторга. Юра повернул в сторону, Отабек за ним, поскользили, петляя по льду. 

— Отпускайте, пока не уронили, — скомандовал им Витя. 

Юра поставил Лену на лёд, дыхание сбилось. Та довольно улыбалась и едва не подпрыгивала на месте:

— Хочу такой номер! Виктор, придумай для меня, пожалуйста! 

Витя засмеялся, пристроил стаканчик рядом с собой, поправил шарф. Под пальцами мелькнуло тёмное пятно. 

— Если будете себя хорошо вести. Начинаем работать, завтра запись, а у нас конь не валялся. Юри, ты не знаешь, где взять коня?

Кацуки от неожиданности споткнулся, чуть не рассыпал мишуру, осуждающе посмотрел на Витю и ушёл дальше.

***

Лена со стоном выпростала из-под себя ноги, из выворотного «кузнечика», легла ничком.

— Зачем мы это делаем? — спросил Юра. Он сидел у стены, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу. Лена медленно повернула к нему голову. — Мучаемся, тратим время. Это же любительский проект, не сделаешь шпагат — ну и ладно.

— А я хочу шпагат. Я, может, больше всего хочу шпагат, а ты тут — пойдём на лёд, ещё раз, левой, правой, тройка-моухок.

Юра засмеялся и бросил в неё пустой бутылкой. Та не долетела, упала рядом с Леной, покатилась в сторону.  
Он замолчал, уставившись на бело-синюю этикетку, пожевал губу. 

— Не грызи, кровь пойдёт. Чего ты мучаешься? Боишься выиграть или проиграть?

— А можно бояться выиграть? — удивился Юра.

— Конечно. Это ответственность за будущие старты, когда каждый из них будут сравнивать с лучшим. И, поверь, не в твою пользу. Исполненная мечта. Знаешь, сколько депрессивных состояний связывают именно с тем, что ты допрыгнул до поставленной планки.

— Глупости. Выше гор могут быть только горы, как будто соревнований мало.

— А что тогда?

Юра шумно выдохнул, поколупал шов на штанине, расправил ткань на коленке. 

— Ему тоже нужны эти деньги, — наконец решился он.

— Давай проиграем, — легко предложила Лена, поднялась перед зеркалом, заправила выпавшую нитку волос под гребень с чёрными ягодами.

— Так просто? А ты разве не хочешь победить? — Юра извернулся, чтобы видеть её лицо.

— Да я и до финала не рассчитывала дойти. У меня уже праздник.

— А гонорар, слава?

— Слава у меня уже есть, а у Славы деньги.

— Ты не говорила, что он богатенький буратинка.

— Ну, богатенький-не богафефий, — Лена зажала зубами заколку, снова переплела волосы. — Я и сама, знаешь ли, на колготки наскребу. Но пять миллионов и спонсора он мне выдаст, и даже не спросит, куда я их дела.   
Юра смотрел на неё и ощущал себя неловко. Лена стала... женщиной, не девочкой с синими глазами, которую он унижал вначале. Жена или любовница одного из продюсеров, может, даже этого проекта. У неё есть всё, что она попросит. А они какими-то глупостями занимаются, репетируют танцы, едят мороженое, откровенничают.

— Вот поэтому я никому и не рассказываю, — резко закончила Лена.

— И правильно, а то не видать тебе победы. Зачем тебе деньги, отдадут приз другим.   
Лена поджала губы, выразительно посмотрела на Юру. Тот показал язык.

***

В день записи эфира Лена опоздала, ввалилась в гримёрку, шмыгая носом. Оперлась на стол, закашлялась, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Пиздец, — высказала Мила общее мнение. — Не дыши на меня. Витя, весь замотанный, подхватил бациллу незнамо где. Ты теперь.

— Точно болеешь? — негромко спросил Юра, присаживаясь рядом. Лена взглянула на него, как на идиота, покрутила пальцем у виска. 

— Думаешь, мне нравится такой ходить, что ли?

— Вдруг ты решила облегчить мне муки выбора и… Ладно, забей. Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

— Гильотину. Или хотя бы чай. Достанешь?

Они откатали не так плохо, как Юра мог ожидать. Спортивный азарт подталкивал сражаться, рвать до победного, но он не проигрывал, а отдавал первое место тому, для кого оно важнее. А его золотая медаль с рисунком олимпийских колец и коньков лежала за стеклом между другими, такими же значимыми, но доставшимися меньшей кровью.

На танго зал встал, и Юра сам улыбался: всё, что в нём было — страсть и нежность, ярость, злость, отчаянье, любовь, — он вложил в танец, и Отабек, кажется тоже. 

— Молодцы, молодцы, — похвалил их Витя в КиКе. — Не целуйтесь только. А впрочем, целуйтесь, всё равно из эфира вырежут.

Первое место досталось Отабеку и его певичке. Та визжала от радости, Отабек сиял. На банкете они с Юрой снова ныкались по углам и сбежали, как золушка, не дожидаясь полуночи. 

— Идите уже, я нарезку и салаты заверну в пакетики, утром вам завезу, — выпроводила их Лена.


	9. ЭПИЛОГ

После гастролей Юра со скрипом втискивал себя в обычную колею. Работа, диссертация, вернувшийся в его жизнь спортзал. Хоть кошку заводи, а то как Пётю пришлось усыпить, так и не решался. Осторожное налаживание связей с клиентами без посредничества магазина. 

Отабек остался в Алматы, и это тоже было ожидаемо. У него кузница, детская школа, юниоры под крылом. А Юра — большой мальчик, сумеет справиться сам.

Они созванивались каждый день, переписывались бесконечной лентой сообщений, но всё было не то. Мало, мелко, далеко. На горизонте с завидной регулярностью появлялась Лена. Врывалась к нему домой, в универ, в офис — с мехами, каблуками, духами, спортивными костюмами, дурацкими деревянными сабо, рыболовными сапогами, — увозила с собой и возвращала объевшегося впечатлениями и людьми.

— Приходи завтра на мой фильм, — позвала Лена, хрустя яблоком в трубку. — Тот самый, про Дон Жуана и соблазнение.

Юра сбросил вызов, телефон зазвонил снова, он подумал, что Лена не всё дорассказала, выдохнул недовольное «Что?».

— Привет, жаным.

— Отабек.

— Что ты завтра делаешь?

— На фильм иду вроде. 

— С кем? Нет, не говори мне. Тогда я вовремя. Нужен толковый парень, который сможет заказать хорошие коньки для юниоров, Федерация расщедрилась на финансирование. Есть такой на примете? Утром буду в Москве проездом, очень хотел бы увезти его с собой.

— М-м, надо подумать. Может, и есть. 

— Я бы на его месте соглашался, не раздумывая.

Юра, улыбаясь, поковырял пальцем зацепку на штанине, посмотрел на свою золотую медаль. 

— Сколько у тебя будет времени, чтобы его уговорить?

— Ночь в Москве и сколько он захочет — потом.

За окном выл февральский ветер, бросал снег в стекло. На фоне голоса Отабека Юра услышал шум аэропорта, объявления. Привычные звуки, обещавшие скорую встречу.

— Тогда он уже готов.


End file.
